Pirates of the Caribbean 2kinda
by Depp's Girl
Summary: prequel to "A Strange Reality". This story is about Jack's love for and adventures with the infamous Captain Isabella von Tassel. There are some sexual things suggested, but nothing is described in vivid detail. [A WORK IN PROGRESS]
1. The Phantom and Captain Isabella

**Pirates of the Caribbean 2kinda**

- Depp's Girl  
  
_Alright, we all know the story of Captain Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp), the love between Will Turner (Orlando Bloom) and governor's daughter Elizabeth Swann (Kiera Knightley), and the adventure they had in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, but what would happen if Jack had returned to Port Royal and taken Will and Elizabeth on as members of his crew? What if Jack reunited with his long-lost girlfriend? That story unfolds here, in my "sequel," if you will, to Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. . ._  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The Midnight Phantom, and Captain Isabella**  
  
The _Black Pearl_, under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow, was sailing for the Isla de Muerta with a hull full of treasure. Jack and Will were up in the rigging chatting, away from everyone else. The sun was out and the beautiful sky was clear. Suddenly, the calm was broken when Jack's second mate Anamaria yelled out from her place at the ship's helm.  
  
"Jack! Ship dead ahead!" Jack looked out to sea and spotted a ship on the horizon.  
  
"Will I'm afraid this conversation will have to be continued momentarily." Jack said, turning to his good friend, Will Turner. Jack grabbed a nearby rope and swung down to the deck below, Will following closely behind on another rope. Once they reached the deck, Jack started off towards the helm and Anamaria.  
  
"She's coming straight for us!" Anamaria exclaimed to Jack as he climbed up the stairs to stand beside her. He searched the area around him on deck.  
  
"Where's my spyglass?" Jack asked, more to himself than Anamaria. Ana heard him and handed Jack hers. Jack took the telescope from his second mate and headed for the bow for a closer look. The ship by this time had become rather noisy and had drawn Elizabeth Swann from her cabin below deck.  
  
"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, walking over to Will who was standing at the railing, looking out to sea.  
  
"There's another ship off the bow." Will replied, pointing to the shape that was drawing closer to the _Pearl_. Up at the bow, Jack looked through the telescope and got a bit of a surprise when he saw the approaching ship.  
  
"Oh my God! It be the_ Midnight Phantom_!" Jack exclaimed to no one in particular. Will, who was standing relatively close to Jack, heard him.  
  
"Is she friend or foe?" Will inquired, walking up to Jack. Jack turned to his friend.  
  
"Friend. Pirate vessel. My girlfriend, Isabella is captain of that ship." Then, more to himself than to Will, "I haven't seen her in ages." Anamaria looked out to sea at the ship that had by that time almost pulled parallel to the _Pearl _and yelled to Jack.  
  
"Captain! That ship is coming at us on our starboard side! Should I make ready the cannons?" She had a worried look in her eyes by this time, not sure if she should get the crew ready for battle.  
  
"No need. That is not the enemy." Jack called. He then made his way back to Anamaria, and, taking the helm, handed her telescope back. "Look." Anamaria looked through the telescope at the ship and saw the Jolly Roger waving in the afternoon breeze. Jack yelled down to the crew on deck.  
  
"Raise up the Jolly Roger before they mistake us for a merchant ship and blast the beejesus out of us!" A few crewmen hoisted up the pirate flag onto the mast. The _Midnight Phantom_ pulled up along side the _Black Pearl_. A beautiful woman stood on the deck, her long black hair in two French braids, her emerald green eyes sparkling as the sun caught them at just the right angle. She was dressed in a canvas-color shirt and long blue pants and black boots. A sword was at her waist as well as a pistol. Jack called down to the crew below to drop anchor. The female pirate heard Jack's voice over the water and called to her crew to drop anchor as well. Both ships came to a halt parallel to one another. Then, the beautiful woman aboard the _Midnight Phantom_ jumped up onto a railing and called out over the water.  
  
"Jack?! Can that be you?" She struggled for a look at the man who stood at the _Pearl's_ helm. Jack turned the helm over to Anamaria and walked down the stairs and hopped up onto a railing facing the _Phantom_ and called back.  
  
"Indeed my fair Isabella, it is." He made a sweeping bow to Isabella and then looked up with a grin. Isabella grabbed a rope and, seeing as the two ships were only about three feet apart, swung aboard the_ Pearl_.  
  
"Oh my god! It really _is_ you! Jack!" She threw her arms around Jack's neck and his arms wrapped tight around her slim waist. "It's been to long." Jack inhaled the scent of jasmine and lavender in her hair and sighed, eyes closed.  
  
"I know it, love." Will, by this time, had wandered over to the two pirates and managed to get up the courage to address Isabella directly.  
  
"So, you're the infamous Captain Isabella von Tassel, I assume?" He inquired. He was more in awe than in fear. Isabella let go of Jack's neck upon hearing Will's voice and stepped to the side, so that Will could get a good look at the woman standing before him.  
  
"The one and only." she replied with a smile, showing off her perfect white teeth. "And, you are. . . . .?"  
  
"Will Turner." Will replied, bowing to the pirate captain. Upon hearing the name 'Turner,' Isabella gasped, and looked at Will with wide eyes.  
  
"Yer ol' Bootstrap Bill Turner's son? I thought Barbossa had ye killed off so 'e could lift that curse that was on 'im and 'is crew."  
  
"Tried to, is more what 'e did." Jack corrected.  
  
"I see success was a bit of a failure on 'is part." Isabella concluded, looking Will over from head to toe.  
  
"And you," she said, turning to face Jack once more "got yer ship back I see." Jack smiled with a bit of a far-off look in his eyes as he thought back to the day he got the _Pearl_ back.  
  
"Yea, I did. An' I'm so happy to be 'er captain again." he replied. A moment of silence, then Isabella spoke.  
  
"So, where are ye off to?"  
  
"The Isla de Muerta." Jack replied, snapping out of his daze-like state. That's when Elizabeth walked past on her way to her cabin. Isabella spotted her immediately. She had no idea who she was or what she was doing on her boyfriend's ship, but she was going to find out.  
  
"Who's she?" Isabella asked Jack, nodding toward Elizabeth. Jack began acting a bit fidgety with nerves. He wasn't expecting Isabella to see Elizabeth until he had gotten the opportunity to explain everything.  
  
"Oh, no one." He replied, looking anywhere that wasn't in Isabella's direction. Isabella instantly suspected something.  
  
"Jack! Is there something ye'd like to tell me?!" She yelled. She raised her arm, as if to slap him.  
  
"What's with all this abuse? I don't deserve this! She really is no one important! Honestly!" Jack replied, recoiling from the angry pirate before him. That's when Will stepped in.  
  
"Captain Isabella, she's Elizabeth Swann, _my_ girlfriend." Will explained. Isabella's arm fell to her side and Jack relaxed.  
  
"Swann?" Isabella said the name to herself. "Swann. . . . Where 'ave I 'eard that name before. . .?" Elizabeth by this time had walked over and stood beside Will.  
  
"My father is governor of Port Royal." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Ah yes, Port Royal. 'aven't been there in ages what seems." Isabella said, smiling with a far-off look in her green eyes. "How is it that a fair, wealthy lass such as yerself, got on board a ship like this and fell in love with a pirate?" She inquired of the woman standing before her.  
  
"Long story." Will, Jack, and Elizabeth all replied together. Isabella began laughing.  
  
"Clearly I've been away to long! I've missed everything!" Will turned to Jack and spoke in a low tone. "Apparently the ladies have a likeness for slapping you, Jack." Will said, looking sideways at Isabella.  
  
"I think they're all out to get me." Jack replied with a nod. Isabella overheard the conversation and stepped in.  
  
"I wasn't going to slap ye, Jack. Only threaten ye."  
  
"After past experiences, I don't believe that to be true." Jack said, turning to face Isabella. Isabella rolled her eyes as a silence fell over the ship, so only the sound of the wind could be heard.  
  
"Shall we return to my ship and 'ave somethin' t' eat, Jack?" Isabella asked, breaking the long silence.  
  
"As long as ye don't still think I don't love ye." Jack responded.  
  
"A misunderstanding m'dear. Nothing to worry about." Isabella reassured Jack as she put an arm around his waist.  
  
"Bring out the plank!" she yelled across the water to her crew. As the crew departed in search of the plank, Isabella turned to Will and Elizabeth. "Join us?"  
  
The plank was found and was pushed out from the _Midnight Phantom_ over to the _Black Pearl_. Jack, Isabella, Will, and Elizabeth stepped up on the railing of the _Pearl_ and crossed to the _Phantom_. Once on board her ship again, Isabella began barking orders to her crew.  
  
"A feast is to be prepared in honor of Captain Jack Sparrow's good health and Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann's happiness in their unity! Prepare it now!" Isabella yelled.  
  
"But we're not……" Will and Elizabeth replied, trying to correct Isabella, but it was to late. She and Jack were already moving towards the dining room, so they gave up and followed. The crew ran for the galley below deck upon hearing the order. The _Midnight Phantom_ was quite a bit larger than the _Black Pearl_, but could match the _Pearl's_ speed easily. Will and Elizabeth promenaded together as they explored the larger ship. Jack and Isabella walked together in the opposite direction, and caught up with each other as they walked the decks.  
  
"So, Isabella. How is it that ye got out here? I didn't think ye sailed these waters." Jack said, turning to his beautiful girlfriend.  
  
"I don't, usually." Isabella agreed. She looked out to sea with a far-off look in her eyes. "But somethin' told me that the rumors I 'ad 'eard weren't true." That got Jack's attention.  
  
"What rumors?" he asked, wanting to know what had been said to Isabella regarding him. Isabella turned back to Jack, the far-off look gone.  
  
"That ye were dead." she replied. She turned her attention once more to the sea. The sun disappeared below the horizon, the sky painted orange, purple, yellow, pink, and red. "I knew in me 'eart that ye were still alive, an' if I ever wanted t' see ye again, I would 'ave t' find ye."  
  
"Well, ye did a great job of that." Jack replied, smiling. He wrapped an arm around her slim waist and pulled her into him. Instinctively, Isabella rested her head on Jack's shoulder.  
  
"I figured ye'd be around 'ere somewhere. An' if I didn't find ye on the water, I'd go to the Isla de Muerta and wait for ye." Isabella explained, head still on Jack's shoulder. Hearing about the Isla de Muerta caught Jack's attention.  
  
"You still remember how to get there?" he asked in amazement. It had been years since they had sailed there together and Jack thought Isabella had forgotten.  
  
"Of course." Isabella replied. "That's knowledge ye never forget." A crew member came on deck and called that dinner was ready and awaited them in the dining room. Isabella lifted her head from Jack's shoulder and stared up into his eyes for a moment. Those dark, enchanting brown eyes that she had missed for so many years. Jack looked back into her equally beautiful emerald-like green eyes and then spoke.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Lets." Isabella replied, accepting Jack's arm with a smile. The two pirate captains turned to join Will and Elizabeth as they headed for Isabella's huge dining room.  
  
Over dinner, they all talked about Jack and Isabella's relationship, Will and Elizabeth's relationship, and even about Jack's escape from the noose at Port Royal just a few months earlier.  
  
"I can't believe that ye were almost hung. That must've been awful." Isabella told Jack who sat across from her, eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Not really." Jack replied through a forkful of salad. "I figured I would die a heroic death." he swallowed the salad and continued. "Heroic, at least, in the eyes of any respectable pirate, and in anyone else's eyes who saw me as such."  
  
"But had ye died, I would never 'ave seen ye again." Isabella reminded him.  
  
"It had been so long, I thought ye might 'ave found someone else, or 'ad just forgotten about me entirely." Jack replied, a small look of sadness in his eyes as he said it.  
  
"Well both thoughts are wrong. I've been thinkin' of ye night and day ever since we were separated." Isabella reassured Jack with a bit of a smile. Jack returned the smile and then his tone changed to a more excited one.  
  
"It was a very interesting escape, let me tell ye. Right Will? Miss Swann?"  
  
"You can call me Elizabeth, Jack, and yes, it was very eventful." Elizabeth replied from Isabella's left. Will nodded in agreement as he munched on a turkey leg.  
  
"Enjoyin' dinner?" Isabella asked, changing the subject momentarily. Everyone nodded, mouths to full to speak.  
  
"Good. I would 'ave prepared dinner meself, but since this all happened so suddenly, I never thought t' cook for guests." Isabella said as she ate a forkful of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Well, if we sail together, ye'll 'ave plenty more opportunities t' do so." Jack reminded Isabella. She looked up from her food when he said that.  
  
"Like me sail under yer colors, or vice versa?" Isabella asked.

"Exactly." Jack's tone instantly became very dramatic and as he pointed a turkey leg inches from Isabella's nose, he asked, "What say you?"  
  
"Aye!" Isabella responded just as dramatically as Jack as she tried nor to break into a fit of hysterics as she stared cross-eyed at the turkey leg.  
  
"Excellent!" Jack exclaimed, just as dramatic as ever. Then his voice changed to a questioning tone rather quickly. "So, who's sailing under who?" With that, Will, Isabella and Elizabeth all broke out laughing. Isabella was laughing so hard, she nearly fell out of her chair.  
  
"What? I'm serious!" Jack said, wondering why they wouldn't believe him.  
  
"We know, it was just funny how you put it." Will replied, still laughing.  
  
"Well, I don't mind taking down my colors and raising yours, so I guess I'll sail under you, like I use to." Isabella concluded, laugher still in her voice as she spooned soup into her mouth.  
  
"Use to?" Elizabeth asked, as she looked over at Isabella. Isabella nodded as she swallowed, then began the long explanation.  
  
"Before we were separated ten years ago when Barbossa left Jack t' die on that island, he wasn't just Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl_, he was _Commodore_ Jack Sparrow. Commodore of the fleet we 'ad that is. We 'ad five ships in all, the _Black Pearl_, the _Midnight Phantom_, the _Black Rose_, the _Atlantis_, and the _Moonlight Sonata_. All were incredible ships, extremely fast and agile for their size. Of course, the pride of the fleet was the_ Pearl_ and the flagship was the _Phantom_, but the other three ships were all loaded with very powerful cannons. The _Black Rose_, was the ship every foe of ours wanted t' capture, because although it wasn't the pride of the fleet, it was the treasure ship. It's holds were always burstin' with gold and other loot as we sailed for the Isla de Muerta to dump it." She stared off into space.  
  
"The most feared pirates in the Caribbean, that's who we were." she said, snapping back to reality with a smile. "And apparently we still are, from what I've heard in the ports I've visited."  
  
"What happened to the other three ships?" Will asked as Isabella took a drink of her red wine.  
  
"Well, after Barbossa marooned Jack, 'e decided 'e didn't want them anymore, so 'e decided t' sink them, with the crew locked in the brigs. It was horrible to watch, but I saw it all. I can still hear the screams of the men sometimes in me head at night." Isabella explained, cringing at the memory. "'e would 'ave destroyed the _Phantom_ as well, but she got away. Me crew refused to pledge loyalty or service to anyone but myself or Jack…" she smiled at Jack, who smiled back. "…so while the other three ships were being destroyed, she lifted anchor and sailed out behind Barbossa's back, t' the safety of Tortuga where Jack and I lived together before Barbossa came along. That's why Barbossa never found it."  
  
"What happened t' ye once Barbossa had gotten rid of me?" Jack asked, taking a sip of rum. (**author: how typical of Jack**)  
  
"Well, first 'e tried t' make me 'is wife, but of course I pledged my allegiance, loyalty, and heart t' ye, so 'e couldn't do a damn thing about that. When he gave up with that, 'e set me t' work cleaning the brig, swabbing the deck and fixin' the Main Royal Yard sails at the very top of the main mast. O'course, this was the job that every other pirate wouldn't do since it was up so high, and I didn't like the idea either, but when I was up there, I was away from 'im and I would keep an eye out for the _Phantom_ in case she returned to re-claim her captain." Isabella replied. She looked down at her clean plate and then spoke, rather quietly. "I always hated 'aving t' go back down." Everyone grew silent, and Will said what was on everyone's mind.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Simple." Isabella replied, looking into Will's eyes as she said it. Then she looked into the other two's eyes. "Since I refused to be his wife, slacked off in my work, and spoke constantly of Jack, he took a strong-handled whip to my back, even when I did what he asked plus extra. I still have the scars." With that, she stood from her place, turned around, and lifted her shirt, giving everyone a view of her scarred back.  
  
"Oh my God." Jack's voice was barely above a whisper. He reached out and touched his beloved girlfriend's back. Isabella flinched slightly as Jack's rough fingers grazed the scars, as if the gesture hurt her. Jack quickly pulled away. "Sorry love, didn't mean to hurt ye."  
  
"It's alright. It actually didn't hurt. I only have the memory of what it felt like when someone touched the fresh lash marks, so me mind was expectin' me t' feel pain although I didn't. The only reason I remember that is because there were _some_ crew members who had pity for me, and they put aloe lotion on the lash marks to help them heal. Every time they touched me back though, the rough texture of their hands on the cuts stung intensely, so I would always flinch away and cry out in pain." Isabella explained as she peered over her shoulder.  
  
"That's awful. I'm so sorry that happened." Elizabeth said sympathetically as she studied Isabella's back. "And clearly it happened more than once."  
  
"It did, and I'm sorry it happened too. I'll be scarred for life, I know it. These were deep lacerations, since 'e would hit me in the same area three or four times, re-opening the previous wounds and makin' 'em deeper. Then 'e would move onto a different spot on me back and repeat the process until my back was terribly beaten and bled with almost every movement I made. It got to a point where I strung my hammock up on the Royal Yard spar and I stayed up there and knew 'e wouldn't come after me because of the height. I stayed there for about two weeks, then came down. He didn't touch me, thankfully." Isabella replied, lowering her shirt again. She took her seat and avoided Jack's eyes as he spoke again.  
  
"How'd ye manage t' escape 'im and return t' the_ Phantom_?"  
  
"Well, we were at the Isla de Muerta dumping treasure. I saw the _Phantom_ on the other side of the island when I was in the Royal Yard as we sailed into the cove, so I went into the caves and snuck out t' the ship. When my crew saw me, they welcomed me with open arms and we sailed away almost immediately. I took command again and we returned t' Tortuga for four years, not sailin' or leavin' the island. When we finally did leave, I traveled t' Port Royal and stayed there a while, actin' as a merchant. That's when I started hearing rumors about ye, Jack. That ye 'ad gotten off the island and 'ad managed t' find the _Pearl_ again and that Barbossa had taken you captive, in a way. Then I heard that he killed you and was lookin' fer me, so I fled back to Tortuga." Isabella finished her lengthy explanation.  
  
"I see." was Jack's only response. Silence fell over the room and after about a minute or so, Elizabeth broke the silence.  
  
"So you were in Port Royal not to long ago?"  
  
"Only a few months ago, yea." Isabella said, looking diagonally across the table at Elizabeth.  
  
"Then you must have heard that Jack was in Port Royal." Elizabeth concluded. Isabella's eyebrows raised in surprise upon hearing that.  
  
"No, I never 'eard that." she replied in shock.  
  
"Well, I was. That was when I was in search of a ship, ended up rescuin' Elizabeth from drownin', got thrown in jail for being, well, me, escaped thanks to Will, and commandeered a ship of the British Royal Navy." Jack put in. Isabella turned to face him, surprised, yet suspicious on account of Jack's history of telling tales.  
  
"You commandeered a ship of the BRN?" Isabella asked, not sure if she should believe the story.  
  
"This is a surprise to you? Knowing me?" Jack replied with a slight smile. Isabella chuckled upon hearing that.  
  
"Well, no, I guess it's not. It's just crazy because I saw two figures climb up the back of a navy ship, have Navy officers swarm on board and search the ship while the two figures swung aboard another ship anchored next to it and sail off." Isabella replied, smiling at the strange memory. Jack's eyes widened.  
  
"Are ye serious?" "Yeah." Isabella said, still laughing to herself. Jack looked across the table to  
Will, who met his eyes and laughed with him. Isabella was very confused by this point and figured she needed to find out what was going on.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked, looking from Will to Jack, then back to Will, then back to Jack.  
  
"Those two figures you saw on the back of that ship were us!" Will exclaimed, still laughing with Jack.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Isabella couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Yes! That was us commandeering the _Interceptor_, the fastest ship in the BRN." Jack replied, still laughing.  
  
"Oh my God! We were that close t' each other an' didn't even know it!" Isabella realized.  
  
"I was on the island a few days. I'm amazed I never saw ye." Jack told Isabella once he stopped laughing. Isabella still couldn't believe what she had just heard.  
  
"I know! Had I known ye were on the island, I would have come lookin' fer ye!" Isabella exclaimed. Out on the main deck of the _Phantom_ a bell sounded.  
  
"That can't be the time!" Isabella said upon hearing the bell. She looked over at a clock above the mantle of the fireplace. "Wow, it's midnight already. We had best weigh anchor and continue on t' the Isla de Muerta. We'll be sittin' ducks out 'ere t' other pirates, or the BRN possibly, if we stay anchored all night."  
  
"Good idea. Will? Elizabeth? I think we should head back t' the _Pearl_." Jack agreed.  
  
"As do I. Thank you very much for this hospitality, Captain Isabella." Will replied, looking to Isabella.  
  
"Yes, thank you. Dinner was incredible." Elizabeth put in.  
  
"Yer most welcome." Isabella replied with a bow of her head. The four of them strolled out onto the deck. It was dimly lit with small oil lanterns and the stars were clearly visible against the dark sky. Will and Elizabeth headed across the plank that connected the two ships. Jack hung back a while so he could say good-night to Isabella.  
  
"So, how far are ye gonna sail with us?" Jack asked as he put his arm round Isabella's waist once more and drew her into him.  
  
"Jack, I'd follow ye t' the ends of the earth. Ye know that." Isabella responded, head resting on his shoulder. The anchors of both ships were weighed and they began sailing forth into the night.  
Jack felt the _Phantom_ begin to move underneath him and took that as his cue to return to his ship.  
  
"Well, I best get back t' the _Pearl_. I'll see ye in the mornin'?" Jack said, heading for the railing.  
  
"If ye stay up, ye'll see me all night up in the riggin' or on the quarter deck. Isabella informed him, moving with him, not wanting him to go.  
  
"I'll be up. G' night, love." Jack reassured her.  
  
"G' night Jack." Isabella replied. They kissed for a good 5-8 seconds before Jack strolled the last few feet over to the railing. He jumped up onto it, grabbed a nearby rope and, seeing as the _Pearl_ was only 4 feet away, swung on board the_ Pearl_.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Author's Note: Ok, this story is a bit more conversational than story, but that's only because it was originally written in script format. But since this website doesn't allow scripts, I'm having to change the format, so bear with me! I hope you like this story anyway! Reviews are always welcome! - Depp's Girl**


	2. Back to the Isla de Muerta

**Chapter 2: Back to the Isla de Muerta**  
  
The next morning Jack stood on the quarter deck of the _Black Pearl_, shouting orders to the crew below him. Will and Elizabeth helped with the ship work, as usual. Over on the _Midnight_ _Phantom_, Isabella's first mate, Kristen, shouted orders to the crew while Isabella worked on repairing sails high above. Her black braids caught the sun every so often and shone beautifully. Jack, on occasion, would look up at her and sigh, glad he had re-connected with her and began to daydream.  
  
"Jack! Do you want me to clean the figurehead?" Will's shout brought Jack back to reality.  
  
"No, I'll get it." Jack replied. He grabbed a nearby bucket full of soapy water and a rag and headed for the bow. "Anamaria! Keep watch over the crew while I go scrub down the figurehead!"  
  
"Aye!" Jack jumped up onto the bow spar and walked out over the that moved swiftly beneath him. He slid down onto a rope swing that hung in front of the figurehead and situated himself on the board held up by two ropes. He began scrubbing the figurehead and looked over to the _Phantom_ only to see Isabella who was cleaning her rearing wild horse figurehead.  
  
"Havin' fun?!" Jack yelled across the water to Isabella.  
  
"Of course! What could possibly be more fun than sittin' on a wooden swing, danglin' over the ocean as it rushes below you?" Isabella called back with laughter in her voice. Jack thought on it for a moment, then replied.  
  
"I can't think of a thing!"  
  
"Neither can I!" Isabella replied, still laughing. Suddenly, Elizabeth's voice could be heard from somewhere above Jack.  
  
"Jack! Where ya at?"  
  
"I'm beneath the bow spar, Elizabeth! Cleanin' the figurehead!" Jack called up to her. Elizabeth walked out onto the bow spar and sat down, straddling it.  
  
"Ah, here you are." she said, looking down at Jack, her light brown hair dangling inches from Jack's face.  
  
"Yep, 'ere I am. What d'ye need, love?" Jack asked, shielding his eyes against the sun as he looked up.  
  
"There's a rip in one of the topgallant sails and I was wondering if you want me to go patch it or if I should send Will or someone else." Elizabeth informed Jack.  
  
"Are ye doin' anythin' at the moment?" Jack questioned.  
  
"No, only talking to you." Elizabeth replied smiling.  
  
"Very clever remark m'dear. Since ye aren't doing anythin' of importance at this point, why don't ye climb up there an' fix it?" Jack replied sarcastically and with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
"Alright. I have nothing else to do." Elizabeth replied. She stood up on the bow spar, turned, and walked back over to the deck. Jack turned and looked over at the Phantom only to see that Isabella wasn't there anymore. He finished scrubbing the figurehead, lowered the bucket into the sea below with a rope to get clean water and rinsed off the figurehead. Once the task was complete, he climbed back up onto the bow spar and walked onto the ship again.  
  
"Hey Jack. I noticed Elizabeth's up repairing that sail." Will said, once Jack had reached the deck.  
  
"Yeah, I told 'er she could fix it." Jack replied.  
  
"I could have done it once I was done washing the rails." Will informed Jack.  
  
"I know. But the sooner it gets done, the better. She wasn't doin' anythin' else anyway." Jack said, looking up at Elizabeth high in the rigging.  
  
"True. I was just making sure she didn't just go up there without telling you or Anamaria first, seeing as that is the rule on this ship." Will replied, looking up as well.  
  
"Exactly. No one goes up there without tellin' me or Anamaria first unless it's a serious emergency. Can't have anyone fallin' to their deaths or somethin'." Jack said, facing Will once more.  
  
"How many times have I heard you say that." Will said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"More than enough, I bet." They both chuckled. Jack and Will continued talking when Anamaria called out.  
  
"Oy, Jack! I'm grabbin' a bite! Want me to grab ye somethin' from the galley?"  
  
"Sure, could ye grab me a cigarette?" Jack replied. Isabella swung over to the _Pearl_ and overheard Jack's request.  
  
"You still smoke?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Jack replied, as he turned to face Isabella, surprised to see her there.  
  
"Good lord. I thought you quit years ago." Isabella replied, a bit shocked.  
  
"There are just some habits you can't break. . ." Jack began. Anamaria returned with a cigarette and a match. "Thanks love" he said once she gave them to him. He turned to face Isabella again. ". . . and this is one of those habits." He struck the match against the railing he was leaning on and lit his cigarette as he listened to Isabella. Seeing a conversation between the two captains was starting, Anamaria walked back to the quarter deck, sandwich in hand.  
  
"We should be nearing the Isla de Muerta soon." Isabella said. Jack exhaled a cloud of smoke as he looked over Isabella's shoulder out to sea and nodded.  
  
"Yea, we should be." At that moment, Elizabeth slid down a rope from the Topgallant spar where she had been busy repairing the sail.  
  
"I think I saw the faint outline of land on the horizon just a moment ago." Elizabeth informed the two captains standing before her.  
  
"Like I just told Jack, we should be gettin' close." Isabella replied.  
  
"Anything else you need me to do?" Elizabeth asked Jack.  
  
"Yea, take a break and get some food. Ye've been workin' hard all day." Jack replied with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Jack." Elizabeth smiled. She turned for the galley and Will caught her on her way over and they walked in together. Isabella watched them go and she sighed.  
  
"Well, I just came over t' see how ye were doin', so I guess I'll head back over t' the _Phantom_ an' get ready fer when we drop anchor in the Isla de Muerta Lagoon." Isabella said as she turned to face Jack.  
"Alright." Jack kissed his girlfriend's forehead and hugged her to him. Over her shoulder, he looked out to sea. "I can see the outline of the island on the horizon. We're gettin' close. I think I'll head up t' the Main Royal Yard until we get there."  
  
"That's where I'll be." Isabella said, looking up into Jack's eyes. She kissed him briefly on the lips, not minding the smell of cigarettes on his breath. She jumped up onto the railing, grabbed a rope, and swung across to her ship. Jack turned to the main mast and began climbing the ratlines up to the Main Royal Yard spar that is his perch, cigarette clenched tight between his teeth.  
  
**TBC… Sorry about the short chapter! Reviews are welcome! - Depp's Girl**


	3. The Isla de Muerta and the story of the ...

**Chapter 3: The Isla de Muerta and the story of the lifting of the curse**  
  
About 20 minutes later, the_ Pearl_ and the _Phantom _coasted into the lagoon of the Isla de Muerta and dropped anchor.  
  
"Well, we're here." Jack said to Will who stood next to him by the helm.  
  
"Yea." Will replied in a trance-like state. He snapped out of it rather quickly and turned to Jack  
  
"Do ya think the chest is still here?"  
  
"I bet it is. I haven't moved it and no one else can get t' this island, seein' as the whereabouts are only known t' my crew and Isabella's." Jack replied. As Will and Jack continued to stare at the island in awe, Isabella pushed the plank over to connect the two ships and walked over.  
  
"Ready to take the loot in?"  
  
"Oh, yea." Jack replied, a bit surprised to have Isabella next to him.  
  
"Great. Let's get to work then!" Isabella said, walking towards some long boats. Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Isabella, and a few members of both crews unload the_ Pearl_. Once inside, everyone looks about in awe.  
  
"Wow, this place has filled up since I last saw it. You and Barbossa did a great job." Isabella marveled.  
  
"It was _only _Barbossa, remember? I was on an island somewhere." Jack corrected Isabella as he lit up another cigarette and moved to unload a chest with Will.  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot." Isabella looked around and saw a stone chest on a large pile of gold. "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Yea." Will said, as he and Jack dumped the chest they had been carrying. "That's the treasure of Cortez. All 882 pieces of it."  
  
"Wow." was Isabella's only response. She climbed up the gold pile to the chest and opened it, revealing the Aztec Gold inside. "Hey Jack?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Why are three of these coins red? And why does one have a chain?" Isabella asked as she picked up a reddish coin.  
  
"They're red with blood, Will's, mine, and Elizabeth's." Jack informed her. Upon hearing that, Isabella dropped the coin she held in shock and looked over at Jack with wide eyes.  
  
"The one with the chain was given to me by my father. I had to "repay" the blood." Will said.  
  
"An' the others?" Isabella asked, looking down at the coins that had a hint of red on them, not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"I played a bit of a trick on Barbossa an' put the curse on meself when I took one. I 'ad t' lift the curse somehow." Jack replied. He walked over to Isabella and showed her his left palm that had a long scar running down the middle.  
  
"Ye took a blade t' yer hand?!" she replied in shock. She took his hand in her own and examined the scar with a worried look in her eyes.  
  
"Like I said, I had t' lift the curse somehow." Jack replied, very nonchalantly. The worry in Isabella's eyes disappeared and was replaced with a look of confusion.  
  
"Wait a second. I thought they tried t' use your blood, Elizabeth." Isabella said, turning to Elizabeth.  
  
"They did. I have a scar on my left hand too, like Jack and Will." Elizabeth said as she showed Isabella her hand.  
  
"So that's the mystery of the third coin. . .interesting." Isabella said to herself. Jack and Will put the lid back on the stone chest and finished dumping all the treasure with Isabella, Elizabeth, and the crew members. Finally, everyone headed back to the _Pearl_ and the _Phantom_.  
  
Once Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and his crew were back on the _Pearl_, Elizabeth began talking to Will.  
  
"You know where I want to go, Will?" she asked, looking Will in the eyes.  
  
"Where?" he replied.  
  
"Back to Port Royal. I haven't seen my father or my almost-fiancé, James Norrington, for a while." she turned to the helm and walked to the deck directly below it and called up.  
  
"Jack? Would you mind if we went back to Port Royal for a visit?"  
  
"Not at all, Elizabeth." Jack replied.  
  
"And do you know where I want to go, Jack?" Isabella asked once she swung over to the _Pearl _upon overhearing Elizabeth's request.  
  
"Where?" Jack replied, pulling his girlfriend to him with a smile.  
  
"Tortuga." she responded, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Tortuga?" Jack asked, a bit surprised.  
  
"Yea. Back to where we first met. I haven't been there in years since I started looking for you." Isabella informed Jack.  
  
"Alright. Seein' as Tortuga is on the way t' Port Royal, we'll stay there a day or so, then head on. Sound good fer everyone?" Jack announced.  
  
"It's alright with me." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Same here." Isabella replied.  
  
"Will?" Jack looked over the railing at Will and Elizabeth and met Will's eyes.  
  
"I'm fine with it." he replied.  
  
"Excellent. We start out at dawn. For now, my crew, we are eating." Jack called out. Isabella turned and called over the water to her ship.  
  
"And my crew, we're eating now as well!" Isabella turned, kissed Jack, and swung back over to the _Phantom_. Jack and his crew head for the galley and Isabella disappears below deck as well.  
  
At the dinner table in Jack's dining room, everyone was talking.  
  
"Anamaria, this dinner is great." Jack complimented his second mate.  
  
"Thanks. It's an old Italian recipe that me mother gave me. I'm glad yer enjoyin' it." Anamaria replied with a smile.  
  
"I can't wait until we reach Port Royal. My father hasn't seen me in so long, it'll be a nice surprise." Elizabeth said to Jack through a bite of lasagna.  
  
"Nice fer _you_. I doubt 'e's forgotten everything that happened when I was there. Or Norrin'ton either, for that matter." Jack replied.  
  
"Oh I think my father's forgiven you, for the most part. As for Norrington, he may not exactly be pleased to see you." Elizabeth informed the pirate.  
  
"No surprise there." Jack replied through a forkful of spaghetti.  
  
**TBC…Reviews are welcome!! - Depp's Girl**


	4. Thoughts of the future and a cozy fire

**Chapter 4: Thoughts of the future and a cozy fire**  
  
Later that night, everyone else had gone off to bed. The sky was clear and the stars were visible. The moon was out and full. Isabella swung over to the_ Pearl_ and walked toward a figure sitting on the bow spar.  
  
"Evening Jack." Isabella said to the figure as she approached.  
  
"Evening. What are ye doin' out at this hour? Ye should be asleep." Jack inquired, turning to Isabella.  
  
"So should you." she countered. She walked out onto the bow spar and took a seat next to Jack. "What are ye doin' out 'ere all alone?"  
  
"Just thinking." he replied, looking out to sea.  
  
"What about?" Isabella questioned very curious.  
  
"You, me, the life we may one day have if we ever decide t' leave the ocean behind. . ." Jack's voice trailed off. A moment of silence passed between the pirates.  
  
"Do ye _want_ t' leave this all behind? I mean, go an' live in Tortuga at the house or something and have a family?" Isabella asked, trying to sort out the situation at hand.  
  
"Well, no. Not if _you_ don't want to." Jack replied, facing Isabella. Without hesitating, Isabella made her decision and voiced it.  
  
"I don't. What _I_ want is fer ye not to think about that sort of stuff. 's not like ye. These thoughts never use t' come t' ye." she looked deep into his eyes. He tried to look away, but she held his attention, and his eyes with her own. "Besides, even if we did decide t' 'ave a family, ye know as well as I do that there'd be no way either one of us could stay away from ships or the ocean very long. It's our life. We were born pirates. The sea is our home."  
  
"Yer right. An' besides, it would be too difficult t' explain t' a young child 'bout piracy if they weren't born on a ship and raised on one like we were." Jack concluded.  
  
"My point precisely." Silence falls once more and Isabella releases Jack from her penetrating stare and looked out at the full moon. "What made ye think of that anyway?"  
  
"I dunno." Jack replied, looking out to sea as well. "It just kind of came into me mind and I'm not really sure why." He turned back to Isabella, and now it was his turn to hold her gaze with his. "It doesn't bother ye that it's on me mind, does it?"  
  
"Not at all. Its crossed me mind a few times in the past few years as well, so it's nothin' I'm terribly concerned about." she reassured Jack as her arm rested around his waist lovingly. Jack smiled and put his arm around her shoulders and drew her over to him.  
  
"I didn't think it would bother ye. Jus' makin' sure though." The two pirates sat out and looked at the stars for a while longer. Jack on occasion kissed Isabella's neck. After a while, a breeze picked up and the temperature dropped a bit, sending Jack and Isabella into Jack's cabin. Jack lit a fire in the wood fireplace and the two sat on the couch facing the fire.  
  
"It's been so long since we've done this. I miss our nights when we'd sit in front of the fire, drinkin' coffee and talkin'." Isabella told Jack, the firelight danced on her face, giving it a warm glow.  
  
"Would ye like to start that ritual back up?" he stood and headed over to a coffee pot and poured the two of them coffee. Isabella sampled the warm coffee that Jack handed her when he returned.  
  
"Mmmm. This is great. Thank you Jack." she leaned into him lovingly and he started undoing her braided hair. Midway through taking out one braid, he stopped.  
  
"Hope ye don't mind." Isabella's eyes were closed in happiness.  
  
"Not at all. I love yer fingers runnin' through me hair." Isabella sighed. Jack finished removing the braid and started on the second one. Isabella sighed again, eyes still closed as she savored every minute of it. Once both braids were out and her long black hair hung free, Jack noticed Isabella had fallen asleep in his arms. His left arm, which she was leaning on had fallen asleep, but Isabella looked so like an angel, he didn't want to wake her. Instead, he kissed her forehead and after a few moments, drifted off to sleep himself.

**reviews are welcome! - Depp's Girl**


	5. Onward to Tortuga

**Chapter 5: Onward to Tortuga**  
  
At dawn the next day, Jack awoke in his cabin to find he was still on the couch and Isabella was still asleep, head resting on his chest. He gently shook her to wake her up.  
  
"Isabella. Wake up love. It's morning." he said softly to the sleeping pirate.  
  
"Mm? Jack? What's goin' on?" Isabella asked softly, not wanting to open her eyes, but she did anyway.  
  
"'s mornin'. We need t' get up so we can start off fer Tortuga." Jack informed her.  
  
"Alright." Isabella replied through a yawn. She slowly rose and kissed him on the lips. He looked into her gorgeous emerald-green eyes and they sparkled back at him. Isabella didn't want to leave the warmth of Jack's arms just yet, so she adjusted herself so he got the message. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"Do ye want me t' re-braid yer hair?" Jack whispered in her ear.  
  
"That would be great." Isabella replied, moving forward a bit so Jack'll have enough room to braid her hair without hitting her. He started braiding her hair and they talked.  
  
"So, did ye get a good night's sleep?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes, actually, I did." Isabella replied, yawning. She stretched her arms above her head, being careful not to whack Jack (**author: ha ha, I rhymed!**) in the head. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"I did too." he replied as he finished one braid and began on the other. "Ye ready t' start fer Tortuga once I'm done?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Alright. . . . .Done." Jack finished her other braid and marveled at his handiwork. _Not to shabby_, Jack thought.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime love." Both pirates rose from the couch, stretched, and walked out onto the deck into the sunlight and salty, yet refreshing morning air.  
  
"Morning Jack, Isabella." Will and Elizabeth said at the same time when the pirate captains emerged from the cabin.  
  
"Mornin' Will. Mornin' Elizabeth." Isabella and Jack replied together.  
  
"Lovely morning for sailing isn't it?" Will pointed out, inhaling the salty sea air.  
  
"Indeed it is, Will." Jack replied, as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Indeed it is."  
  
"Well, I'm headin' over t' the _Phantom_ so we can head out ASAP." Isabella informed Jack.  
  
"Sounds good t' me." Jack kissed her and she departed. He turned and faced Will and Elizabeth. "Have ye eaten breakfast yet?"  
  
"No, not yet." Elizabeth replied for the both of them.  
  
"Then would ye care t' join me fer some?" Jack inquired.  
  
"Sure, I'm starving." Will said, his stomach growling.  
  
"Same here." Elizabeth agreed. The three of them walk into the galley for a hearty breakfast. Afterwards, the two ships weighed anchor and started off for the island of Tortuga. It was a gorgeous day, perfect for sailing. The weather was warm, the skies blue, no clouds were in sight, and a gentle wind was pushing them ever closer to their destination.  
  
**TBC...Please R&R! Thanx - Depp's Girl**  



	6. Rough seas and a fierce storm

**Chapter 6: Rough seas and a fierce storm** **_(author: you have to have a storm scene, LOL)  
_**  
A sudden storm blew in around noon that day. Heavy rains and strong winds were blowing the _Pearl_ and the _Phantom_ off course. Jack and Isabella struggled to keep their ships under control while the members of their crews frantically tried to keep the sails untangled from the masts and spars as well as trying to prevent the ships from sinking with the water coming in down in the brigs.  
  
"Jack! I just heard a cracking sound coming from the main mast! I think it's about ready to snap in two!" Will screamed over the wind.  
  
"She can hold a bit longer!" Jack screamed from the helm. No sooner were those words out of Jack's mouth, a bolt of lightning came down and struck the mast, splitting it in two. It sent the top half into the sea while throwing Anamaria and Elizabeth to the deck below.  
  
"I stand corrected!" That's when Jack noticed Anamaria and Elizabeth on the deck. "Oh my god! Will! Anamaria and Elizabeth fell from the mast!"  
  
"I got 'em!" Will called. He rushed to his fallen girlfriend's side and checked her over for any major injuries. Elizabeth was unconscious, but breathing, and miraculously sustained only minor cuts and bruises. He then moved over to Anamaria and found her in the same state, remarkably. He hurriedly carried Elizabeth into her bed and then returned for Anamaria.  
  
"Put Anamaria on me bed an' then get back out here! I need ye t' cut a few ropes off the bow spar!" Jack yelled.  
  
"I'm on it!" Will rushed Anamaria inside, then returned and headed for the bow. Out of nowhere, Isabella appeared, clearly having just braved the storm and swung over from the _Phantom_ to Jack's side.  
  
"Jack!! Are ye ok?!" she yelled, struggling to be heard over the howling winds.

"Yea Isabella! I'm fine!" Jack reassured his girlfriend.  
  
"How about Elizabeth and Anamaria?! I saw 'em fall!" Isabella inquired of her friends.  
  
"They're unconscious an' 'ave a few scrapes, but otherwise ok remarkably!" At that moment, a freezing cold wave crashed over the side of the ship and crashed onto the deck, soaking everyone. Isabella grabbed a nearby rope to keep from being washed overboard and Jack held tight to the helm.  
  
"I think it'll be over soon!" Isabella told Jack.  
  
"For the _Pearl's _sake, I hope so!" he replied, not taking his eyes from the ocean for a moment.  
  
**Author's Note: I know that was short, but I hope ye enjoye it nonetheless! Please R&R! - Depp's Girl**


	7. A visit from an old friend

**Chapter 7: A visit from an old friend  
**  
The two ships finally arrived in Tortuga. By this time, the storm had let up and blown off. The _Pearl_ and the _Phantom_ were both damaged, but managed to sail into the harbor. Elizabeth and Anamaria had both recovered from their fall and were out helping Jack and Isabella sweep the decks of the two ships clean.  
  
"Jack. I see a few of yer sails 'ave huge tears in them. Do ye want me t' tar an' patch 'em?" Isabella offered.  
  
"That would be great Isabella, thanks." Jack replied.  
  
"Hey Will? Could ye give Isabella a hand?"  
  
"Alright." Will said, as he followed the pirate captain to the front mast, seeing as the main mast had been lost in the storm.  
  
"Jack, I'm goin' into town t' see if I can buy or trade fer some new sails an' a mast." Anamaria informed Jack as she headed for a longboat.  
  
"Ye sure ye feel well enough after yer fall?" Jack inquired of his second mate.  
  
"Yes, Jack. Good lord, stop worryin' 'bout me! Yer startin' t' act less and less like a pirate all the time!" Anamaria reassured her captain.  
  
"Jus' tryin' t' be nice. I'll stop if ye like." Jack replied.  
  
"Jus' don't do it in public." Anamaria informed Jack.  
  
"Fair enough." Jack replied, smiling. He turned to Will and Isabella who were about to start work on the sails.  
  
"Hey guys! Forget 'bout the sails! Jus' get ready t' take 'em down! Anamaria's gone into town t' try and get some new ones."  
  
"Alright! Hey Jack? I think I'm gonna go into town meself, jus' t' see it again. Do ye mind?" Isabella asked.  
  
"Not at all!" In town, Isabella caught up with Anamaria and the two pirates strolled about Tortuga together.  
  
"Wow, it looks jus' like I remember. Doesn't appear much has changed in 5 years." Isabella noticed.  
  
"No, I would suspect not. Tortuga's been the same fer hundreds of years." Anamaria put in.  
  
"True. Hey, wanna grab a drink? It's on me." Isabella offered.  
  
"If it's on you, then hell yea." The two laughed and stepped into a nearby pub. Isabella ordered a pint of rum for herself and one for Anamaria and they headed into a back room. There they spotted a familiar-looking pirate.  
  
"Gibbs?!" Anamaria and Isabella exclaimed together. The man looked over at the two women and realized who they were.  
  
"Anamaria! Cap'n Isabella! Can that really be you?"  
  
"It's us alright, Gibbs!" Isabella replied laughing. She and Anamaria walked over to Gibbs and gave him a one-arm hug. "How are ye man?"  
  
"I'm doin' alright, Cap'n. And yerselves? How are ye two ladies doin'?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"We're doin' jus' fine." Anamaria replied.  
  
"Good t' hear." he replied, smiling. He turned to Isabella. "Now, Cap'n, I've 'eard stories that ye 'ave reunited with Jack Sparrow. Is that true? Ye found 'im?"  
  
"Aye, I did find 'im and yes, we did reunite." Isabella informed the old pirate.  
  
"Really? Is he here? No, I suspect not."  
  
"Actually, the _Pearl_ an' the _Phantom_ are anchored jus' offshore. Jack's on board as well as Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann." Isabella informed Gibbs. His eyes lit up at the mention of his captain being in harbor.  
  
"Really? Well, with that said, let's go!" Gibbs got up and headed for the pub door when Anamaria stopped him.  
  
"Wait, wait. We're here t' get new sails and a main mast. Ours tore in the storm on our way here an' the mast was lost too. Any idea where we can get some new ones?"  
  
"Yea, as a matter o' fact, I 'ave a friend who sells sails and could make ye a mast." Gibbs replied.  
  
"Excellent." Isabella said smiling. The three pirates headed out of the pub and down the main road of Tortuga. After a 5 minute stop at a nearby shop, the three of them were walking back to the harbor, arms loaded with canvas sails and a huge mast that called for Gibbs to get some of his friends to help carry it to the ship. They drop the canvas into the longboat, held the mast on their laps, and headed for the _Pearl_. From the longboat, Anamaria shouted up at Jack once they were beside the ship.  
  
"Jack! Send someone down 'ere t' get these sails and mast!"  
  
"Will! Go help Anamaria an' Isabella with the sails!" Jack's voice yelled somewhere above them.  
  
"I'm on it!" Will's voice replied. Moments later, Will climbed down a rope ladder and waited for something to be handed to him when he noticed Gibbs.  
  
"Gibbs? Is that you?"  
  
"Aye, laddy. It's me." Gibbs replied.  
  
"It's been a while." Will noted.  
  
"It has. Now cut the chit-chat and get these sails and mast on deck! Me arms are 'bout ready t' break!" Gibbs exclaimed. Once all the sails and the mast were hoisted on board, Anamaria, Isabella, and finally Gibbs climbed on board the _Pearl_.  
  
"Gibbs?! How are ye man?" Jack exclaimed, suddenly appearing at Gibbs's side.  
  
"I'm doin' jus' fine, Jack. Apparently yer doin' well too." Gibbs replied.  
  
"Aye, I am. I got me ship…" Jack rubbed a hand over a nearby railing, "I got me girl…" Jack pulled Isabella to his side, "life's treatin' me well." Jack replied with a smile. Elizabeth appeared at that point on deck and saw Gibbs talking with Jack.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs?" Upon hearing his name, Gibbs turned and faced Elizabeth.  
  
"Miss Elizabeth! Beautiful as ever I see." Gibbs replied. She walked over to him and he took her right hand, bent over, and kissed her fingers. "I see Will's takin' good care of ye, lass."  
  
"Yea, Jack as well, for his part. At least ever since I stood to his defense in Port Royal." Elizabeth informed Gibbs.  
  
"Yea, well. . . ." Jack blushed, embarrassed by the memory. ". . .having a woman defend me who wasn't Isabella was the absolute _last_ thing I expected."  
  
"You're welcome, Jack." Elizabeth replied, smiling.  
  
"So, where are the lot of ye off t'?" Gibbs asked, changing the subject so Jack could avoid further embarrassment.  
  
"Port Royal." Will informed him.  
  
"To see my father and almost fiancé." Elizabeth added.  
  
"Care t' join us Gibbs?" Jack offered. Gibbs smiled.  
  
"Enticin' offer, Jack, but I'm gonna decline. I've 'ad enough o' yer adventures t' last me a lifetime." he replied. Everyone laughed, especially Jack.  
  
"Well alright then. It was great t' see ye again, Gibbs." Isabella said once everyone had stopped laughing.  
  
"Likewise t' ye, Cap'n Isabella." He kissed her hand, then Elizabeth's, then Anamaria's. He shook Will's hand and gave Jack a brief hug, then took his leave.  
  
"There departs a good pirate an' a great companion." Jack sighed as he watched Gibbs row back to Tortuga.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to break up this touching little daydreaming thing yer doin', Jack, but we really should be puttin' those new sails an' mast up an' pull out fer Port Royal." Isabella informed Jack.  
  
Jack and Will snapped back to reality after remembering their past adventures with Barbossa.  
  
"She's right. Let's get to work." Will said to Jack.  
  
"Right." everyone aboard the _Pearl_ and some of the _Phantom's_ crew all pitched in to help get the old sails down, the new sails up, and the new mast up. A delicious dinner was prepared for everyone and they took it on the _Phantom_.  
  
"Isabella, love, this is the best spaghetti ye've made in years." Jack complimented through a forkful of spaghetti.  
  
"Amen to that!" Will agreed as hw swallowed a forkful of salad.  
  
"Will, ye've never 'ad me spaghetti up till now." Isabella reminded Will.  
  
"So? It's still really damn good!" Dinner continued, everyone laughed, talked, and had a marvelous time. The sun set outside the dining room window and the moon rose. The bell for the first dog watch of the evening rang and everyone departed for either bed or duty.  



	8. Return to Port Royal

**Scene 8: Return to Port Royal**  
  
The next morning, Port Royal was visible on the horizon. Everyone was up and cleaning the ship before they pulled into harbor at Port Royal. Elizabeth was busy polishing her boots as well as Will's while Jack oversaw the swabbing of the decks. Over on the _Phantom_, Isabella was in her cabin, dressing in her best shirt and pants, putting on freshly polished boots and brushing her hair. She then set to work out on the quarter deck polishing and sharpening her sword.  
  
"Will! Your boots are done!" Elizabeth called over to Will.  
  
"Excellent. I'll get 'em in a minute!" Will replied. Elizabeth turned to face Jack.  
  
"Jack! Do ya want me to clean yours?" Elizabeth offered.  
  
"Naw, they're fine." Jack replied as he studied his dusty black boots on his feet. "I'm a pirate, not the Head of State." Elizabeth laughed at Jack's never-changing stubbornness.  
  
"Alright, have it your way." Isabella swung over to the _Pearl_, freshly sharpened and polished sword at her waist, just as Jack lit up a cigarette.  
  
"Must you smoke that, Jack?" Jack exhaled a cloud of smoke over her head.  
  
"Yes, it's a habit." he replied stubbornly. Isabella rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"I give up." About four hours later, the two pirate ships pulled into Port Royal. The_ Pearl_ and the _Phantom_ looked incredible. Elizabeth could see and hear the BRN drilling on the battlements high above, and spotted her almost fiancé James Norrington.  
  
"Well Will, we're home." Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"Yea. . .It's been so long, I've nearly forgotten what it looks like." Will replied as he rested a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.  
  
"Same here. . .Jack? Do you mind if I went and visited my father?" Elizabeth asked, turning to the pirate captain who had brought her home.  
  
"That's why we're here, aint it? I wasn't plannin' on stayin' on this ship the whole time, and I doubt you were either." Jack replied.  
  
"You're right about that." Elizabeth smiled. The crew lowered the long boats and the crews of both ships pulled the monstrous ships into harbor where they tied off. Elizabeth and Will waked down the gangplank arm in arm, he was in a nice shirt and pants with a pirate sword at his belt while she was in a long dress and hat and carried a parasol. Jack and Isabella came down from their own ships and met up on the docks and followed behind Will and Elizabeth, both wearing pirate garb **(author: what else is new?)**. Once at the battlements, Elizabeth called out to Norrington.  
  
"James!" Upon hearing Elizabeth's voice, Norrington turned from drilling and faced the approaching party.  
  
"Elizabeth?! Oh my god! It's _you_!"  
  
"Yes, it's me." Elizabeth replied smiling. She extended her hand to him and he bent over and kissed her fingertips. He greeted Will with a handshake and they began talking.  
  
"There's the scaffold they near hung me on." Jack told Isabella.  
  
"Is that the man whom ye were referrin' to?" Isabella asked, nodding towards Norrington.  
  
"Yea, that's Norrin'ton." Jack said. That's when Norrington noticed Jack and Isabella over Will's shoulder.  
  
"Well well well, Jack Sparrow. What on earth are you doing here?" Norrington asked none to happy to see two pirates.  
  
"We've been over this, Commodore, it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. And I 'ave escorted the young Miss Swann here t' Port Royal." Jack informed Norrington stiffly.  
  
"Once again, I don't see a ship." Norrington smirked.  
  
"Look down there." Jack replied smartly and with a grin. He pointed to the _Pearl_ that sat tied in the harbor.  
  
"Ahh. I see you got your ship back." Norrington noticed.  
  
"Indeed." was Jack's only response. Norrington's eyes traveled from Jack to Isabella.  
  
"And who is this intriguing woman?"  
  
"Captain Isabella von Tassel, notorious female pirate and captain of the _Midnight Phantom_." Isabella snapped the introduction. She didn't like how Norrington treated Jack, so she decided not to treat him kindly either.  
  
"She also happens to be my girlfriend." Jack put in.  
"I see." Norrington turned back to Will and Elizabeth. Seeing this as his opportunity, Jack flipped "the finger" at Norrington's back. Isabella playfully swatted his arm down.  
  
"So, Elizabeth, Will, what brings you back here?" Norrington asked, completely oblivious to what Jack had just done behind his back.  
  
"I wanted to visit my father and you, so Captain Sparrow sailed us here and Captain von Tassel escorted our ship." Elizabeth informed him.  
  
"I see. And have you visited your father yet?" Norrington inquired.  
  
"Actually we just got here." Will replied.  
  
"Well, I must return to drilling, but I hope to see you again, Elizabeth, Will." Norrington said, bidding the two farewell.  
  
"Same to you, James." Elizabeth replied. They left the battlements and walked through the center of town on their way to the Governor's Mansion.  
  
"Wow, my house looks a lot bigger than I remember." Elizabeth said once they reached the top of her enormous sloping driveway.  
  
"This is yer _house_?" Jack asked as he looked at the massive house that now stood in front of him.  
  
"Yea. Like it?" Elizabeth replied.  
  
"It's. . .big." was Jack's only response. Elizabeth removed a necklace with a gold key on it from her neck and unlocked the front door. She lead the little party through the expansive hallways of the enormous mansion back to her father's study.  
  
"Daddy?" Elizabeth called through the open door. Governor Swann turned to see his daughter and Will standing in the doorway.  
  
"Elizabeth! Will!" He rose and crossed the room swiftly. He wrapped one arm around his daughter and shook Will's hand with the other. "What. . .how'd you get here?"  
  
"Thanks to Jack." Will replied.  
  
"Jack who?" Governor Swann asked in confusion.  
  
"Jack Sparrow." Jack replied as he stepped into the room with Isabella. Governor Swann was shocked to see the pirate captain.  
  
"Captain Sparrow. . . you brought my daughter home. Unharmed." Swann managed to say.  
  
"Yes, and I was hoping to bring peace between us by bringing your daughter home for a visit, unharmed. And I brought you this, as a payment for my faults when I was here last." Jack presented the sword of Barbossa to the governor. "This is the sword of the man who instructed the raid on your town, Captain Barbossa."  
  
"Lovely sword. The man is dead though, yes?" Swann asked as he examined.  
  
"Yes, he is. I hope ye accept this as me full apology." Jack replied.  
  
"Well, I must admit, when you came back for Will and took Elizabeth as well, I planned to have Norrington after you to get her back. But something came over me and I concluded that maybe she wouldn't be harmed, and perhaps one day she would return home." Swann responded, a small smile on his face.  
  
"So, you accept Jack's proposal of peace between all pirates under Jack and Isabella, and Port Royal?" Elizabeth asked her father.  
  
"Who's Isabella?" Swann asked.  
  
"That would be me. Captain Isabella von Tassel, sir." Isabella replied as she stepped from Jack's arm and bowed her head briefly.  
  
"Seeing as you clearly put forth a great effort to get my daughter home, captains, I think there's room in our list of peace treaties for one more." Swann replied.  
  
"Well in that case, drinks all around!" Jack exclaimed, relieved that he wasn't about to be arrested for some stupid crime he didn't commit or something.  
  
"Jack, hon, I think the sun's gotten t' yer 'ead again." Isabella said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Actually, I propose a feast in honor of my daughter's return and Will's return as well." Swann replied.  
  
"Like I said, drinks all around!" Jack said once again. Everyone laughed, Elizabeth and Isabella rolled their eyes, but laughed as well.  
  
**reviews are welcome! - Depp's Girl**


	9. The Feast

**Chapter 9: The Feast**  
  
A grand party was held in Elizabeth and Will's honor at the Governor's Mansion that night. Both Will and Elizabeth were in gorgeous clothes, Elizabeth was wearing a long silk gown and Will was wearing a silk three-piece suit with his sword at his belt. Jack and Isabella, reluctantly, were dressed in satin. Isabella in a satin dress and Jack in a satin suit. Jack was wearing his boots, but at least he cleaned and polished them to make them look better and like Will, he carried his sword at his belt. It seemed all the men there were officers in the BRN, so they all had swords at their belts as well.  
  
"Enjoying yourselves, Captain von Tassel? Captain Sparrow?" Governor Swann asked the pirates.  
  
"Indeed, Governor." Isabella replied with a smile.  
  
"We are having a splendid evening." Jack out in, smiling as well.  
  
"Glad to hear it." Swann replied and he set off across the back lawn towards Elizabeth.  
  
"Although I do wish we could get out of these ridiculous outfits." Jack said to Isabella once the governor was out of earshot.  
  
"Oh come now Jack. We'll be back in our old clothes and back on the ships soon enough. Now be a little bit more happy about this party. This is for Elizabeth and Will." Isabella informed Jack.  
"Alright, alright." They continued to promenade through the expansive gardens behind the luxurious mansion and talked to Elizabeth and Will as they did so.  
  
"I know you probably want to get back to the ship terribly, Jack, but I thank you for being here." Elizabeth told Jack.  
  
"Yes, well. . . what can I say? I'm actually enjoying myself. Despite the fact that I've never felt like a bigger idiot dressed like this…" Jack replied.  
  
"Glad to hear it, Jack." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
A bell sounded from the mansion and everyone went into the great dining hall for dinner. The food was incredible and plentiful (_Thank god for free food!_ Jack thought). Jack and Isabella sat across from Will and Elizabeth at one end of the extremely long table as they enjoyed light conversation. At the other end, Norrington sat with Governor Swann and talked to him, occasionally glancing down the table at Jack. Jack caught Norrington's eye at one point and, since there was a silence, brought it up.  
  
"Ye know, I still don't think Norrin'ton has entirely forgiven me."  
  
"Oh, he'll get over it, eventually. What you did is not an easy thing to forget or forgive, mind you." Elizabeth assured Jack.  
  
"I know it, but does he really have to stare at me and Isabella every five minutes?" Jack asked as he caught Norrington's eye again.  
  
"In his mind, apparently he does. Just don't worry about it and eat!" Elizabeth ordered.  
  
Meanwhile, at the other end of the table…  
  
"I still can't believe you want to make ends meet with Sparrow." Norrington said.  
  
"Keep in mind, Norrington, he saved Elizabeth's life twice and killed the man who attacked our town." Swann informed Norrington.  
  
"Yes, but he still commandeered a ship of the fleet to go on a man hunt for pirates who couldn't be killed." Norrington shot back.  
  
"James, last I checked, I was governor of this town and so made all peace treaties, not you." Swann snapped.  
  
"My apologies, Governor." Norrington, defeated, turned back to his dinner.  
  
Many hours later, the party ended and everyone left. Elizabeth and Will bade everyone a good-night as the guests left at the doors to the mansion. When everyone was gone and Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Isabella were the only ones left, Elizabeth decided to strike up conversation with Jack.  
  
"Jack? If it's alright with you, I'd like to spend tonight here, in my own house."  
  
"Well, I wanted to make an early start out. Isabella wants to head to the Galapagos Islands, and the earlier we set off, the faster we can round Cape Horn before the harsh winter storms hit. . ."  
  
"_Please _Jack?" Elizabeth interrupted. Jack put up a hand to silence her and finished his sentence.  
". . . _but_, I suppose one day wont kill us. Ye can spend a bit more time here if ye really want to."  
  
"Oh Jack! Thank you! Thank you!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she threw her arms around Jack's neck.  
  
"Anytime, love. Now, can ye kindly let go of my neck? Yer beginnin' t' choke me." jack asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Elizabeth laughed as she released him.  
  
"Jack! Let's get a move on!" Isabella called from a ways down the driveway.  
  
"Alright! Coming!" he turned to Will. "You coming?"  
  
"I guess. I've got nowhere else to go." Will replied. Jack and Will made their way with Isabella to the docks where the two ships were anchored. Jack bade Isabella god-night and made for his ship and cabin. Isabella made for her cabin and Will for his.

**TBC... reviews welcome! - Depp's Girl**


	10. An unexpected visitor in Aruba

**Chapter 10: An unexpected visitor in Aruba**  
  
The next morning, everyone was up and milling about the docks. Jack, Will, and Isabella were making ready their ships for the voyage to the Galapagos by cleaning the ships and stocking up on any materials they needed in town. It seemed the townsfolk were easier to forgive and forget than Norrington and helped make ready the two pirate ships in any way possible. In the market, Jack spotted Elizabeth.  
  
"Elizabeth! Over here love!" Jack called, waving her over.  
  
"Morning Jack!" Elizabeth said as she walked over to the pirate.  
  
"Hope sleep found yer eyes well last night." Jack said.  
  
"It did. What are you doing here in the market?" Elizabeth asked, a bit curious as to what the pirate was up to.  
  
"Jus' getting' a few things before we leave. Isabella's cleanin' both ships with half of her crew an' half of mine." Jack replied casually.  
  
"What are the other half of both crews doing?" Elizabeth questioned.  
  
"Tradin' items here in the market fer things we may need once we near Cape Horn." Jack said, nodding in the direction of the shops around him.  
  
"Ah. I see. Where's Will?" "Should be around 'ere somewhere…" Jack replied, looking around with Elizabeth. Suddenly, Will's voice could be heard shouting to them.  
  
"Jack! Elizabeth!"  
  
"Will! Jack! I found him!" Elizabeth called as she waved Will over.  
  
"Excellent." Jack said as he came up carrying a few bags.  
  
"Jack, what are you carrying?" Will inquired.  
  
"What, this?" Jack asked. "Nothin'." Will rolled his eyes. With Jack, it was_ never_ nothing.  
  
"Sure Jack."  
  
"Alright, jeeze, it's rum fer yer information." Jack replied smartly.  
  
"Rum? What do we need rum for?" Elizabeth asked the pirate.  
  
"There's no _we_ involved with this rum, Elizabeth. Just _me_." Jack smiled. Elizabeth and Will both rolled their eyes at that one.  
  
"Pirate. Can't live with 'em…" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Can't live without 'em." Jack finished.  
  
"Actually, my thought had ended there." Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Wow, that was so funny, I forgot to laugh." Jack said sarcastically as he rolled his own eyes.  
  
"Sorry Jack, couldn't help myself." Elizabeth laughed. Jack was impossible and she knew it oh to well.  
  
"I think we ought to head back to the docks. Isabella's prolly ready to head out." Will noted.  
  
"Yea, yer right. Elizabeth? Ready t' go?" Jack asked, turning for the docks.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Alright, let's go." Jack called over his shoulder. The three of them headed back to the docks where the two ships were waiting. Both were clean, had new sails, and were ready to go. Isabella and Jack weighed anchor and set sail for the Galapagos Islands.  
  
"Finally, we're at sea again." Jack breathed as he inhaled the salty air around him.  
  
"Sorry to have kept you away from the ocean for so long, Jack, even though it was only one day." Elizabeth apologized.  
  
"Well, one day seems like an eternity t' me." Jack replied as he stood at the helm of the _Pearl_.  
  
"I know it. About how long do ya think it's gonna take us to get to the Galapagos?" Elizabeth couldn't help but ask.  
  
"I dunno. A few months prolly. Keep in mind we have t' sail all the way t' the bottom of South America t' reach Cape Horn and once we're there, we have t' battle the winter seas, and _then_ we have t' go all the way up the other side of the continent to reach the islands." Jack informed her. "But we're gonna stop in Aruba and quite a few other ports on our way down."  
  
"Jack, d'ye even know how t' get t' the Galapagos?" Anamaria asked, coming up behind Jack.  
  
"Well, I figure all we have t' do is keep South America on our starboard side an' jus' keep travelin' South." Jack said. Anamaria wasn't convinced.  
  
"Don't worry love, I 'ave maps I'm followin'." Jack reassured her. Anamaria still wasn't convinced. "Look, Ana, go into me cabin an' look on the coffee table and dinner table. Both are covered in maps of South America an' the surroundin' waters." Anamaria realized that the only way to believe him was to see for herself, so she turned on her boot heal and headed for his luxurious cabin at the back of the ship. Elizabeth went as well, since she didn't believe Jack anymore than Anamaria did.  
  
A week later, the faint outline of land was just visible on the horizon. Everyone began to get excited, not knowing what island, or possibly continent, they were seeing.  
  
"Jack! I think I see land!" Anamaria said as she ran up the stairs to the helm.  
  
"That doesn't surprise me, we should be arriving in port in a few hours." Jack replied.  
  
"So, is that an island or a continent?" Anamaria asked.  
  
"An island. More specifically, the island of Aruba." Jack replied. Anamaria couldn't believe it. She thought they'd travel by way of Hispaniola and Puerto Rico. As they sailed ever closer, the faint outline of land became much more solid as the ships drew nearer.  
  
"Jack!" a woman's voice called out. Jack turned his eyes from the approaching island to look over at the _Phantom_. The woman calling to him wasn't Isabella, but her first mate Kristen.  
  
"Aye?!" Jack replied.  
  
"Captain Isabella requests t' see ye in 'er cabin." Kristen yelled across the water. Jack couldn't think of why she wanted to see him, but decided to go over anyway.  
  
"Tell 'er I'll be right over!" Jack called back after a moment's thought. Kristen disappeared to Isabella's cabin and Jack called Anamaria to the helm.  
  
"Keep us steady on this course. Isabella wants me fer somethin' so I'm leavin' ye in charge of gettin' us to Aruba 'till I get back." Jack instructed Anamaria. Without hesitation, Anamaria grabbed the helm and Jack swung on board the _Phantom_. He headed straight for Isabella's large cabin at the stern of the ship. Once he reached the cherry wood French doors, he knocked.  
  
"That you Jack?" Isabella asked from behind the doors.  
  
"It's me love, can I come in?" Jack replied. Isabella opened the doors and Jack stepped inside the beautifully decorated cabin. It resembled his, just with a more feminine look. It was blue-green all over. Her cherry wood canopy bed had a blue-green silk canopy. The pillows and blankets on the bed were the same as the canopy and the couch was the same as well. Isabella shut the doors behind Jack and followed him to her chase lounge.  
  
"So, what did ye need t' see me for?" Jack inquired.  
  
"We haven't spent any time together fer days, so I figured we could spend time together now, seeing as we're a few hours away from any port." she replied. Jack's eyebrows rose, wondering what she had planned. He didn't even need to ask. Isabella got up and went to the windows. She pulled the drapes and then lit some scented candles around her bed. By this time, Jack had everything figured out. Isabella then disappeared behind a lattice partition and returned a few moments later dressed in a scarlet silk bra and bikini-style underwear bordered in gold. Jack got up from the chase lounge and went to the doors and locked them. He turned back to the bed, only to find Isabella already there, waiting for him. He kicked off his boots, put his sword and pistol on the coffee table, and removed his shirt so that he stood before Isabella in only his pants. He then walked over to the bed and got in with Isabella. Everything was so romantic. The candles as the only light, the canopy bed being a water bed, everything was perfect. Just as the room temperature was about to be turned up a bit, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Damn." Jack muttered under his breath. He slid off the bed and opened one of the doors so whoever was out there could see him, but not Isabella.  
  
"Yes?" It was Will. He noticed over Jack's shoulder the dim candle-lit room and Jack standing before him shirtless.  
  
"Is this terribly important, Will?" Jack asked, a bit irritated.  
  
"Well, we're very close to the island and Anamaria is wondering if she should dock us or if you were going to." he replied, slightly embarrassed to have caught his captain in his current state.  
  
"Tell her to drop anchor and tell Isabella's crew to do the same." Jack said. Without a word, Will turned and left. Jack shut the door and locked it once more. He returned to the bed with Isabella.  
  
"We're not gonna dock just yet." he said, smiling to Isabella, who smiled back. Then Isabella pulled Jack into a passionate kiss and the cabin turned into a sauna.  
  
A while later, Jack and Isabella appeared on the deck of the _Phantom_. No one noticed, seeing as they were all busy doing this and that. Jack returned to the _Pearl_ and gave the word to weigh anchor so they could continue on.  
  
Finally, both ships pulled into harbor in Aruba. Jack put the gangplank down from the Pearl and disembarked onto the docks. A group of people stood on shore, watching as the pirates disembarked from their ships and arrived onto the docks. Once Jack and Isabella got close enough, everyone realized who they were.  
  
"Oh my god! It's Jack Sparrow and Isabella von Tassel!" someone in the crowd whispered. Jack heard them and smiled to himself. He had never traveled to Aruba, but clearly his legend and stories about him had. Jack and Isabella walked arm in arm through the small crowd to the town. Palm trees were everywhere and the dirt roads wound through the coastal town. Jack looked around and noticed a sign.  
  
_**Welcome to Druif**_  
  
"I take it we're in Druif." Jack said to Isabella as he pointed out the sign.  
  
"Ya think?" Isabella replied playfully. The two pirates strolled through the little port town, looking at various shops and the such as they walked. Isabella wasn't looking for anything in particular, while Jack on the other hand was in search of a place to get some rum.  
  
"Jeeze, doesn't this town have a bar or something?" Jack said, more to himself than Isabella. Isabella rolled her eyes when Jack mentioned it, but then found herself wondering the same thing. The town didn't seem to have a bar or anything of the sort. Then, Jack's eyes landed on her. A young woman, a little older than Isabella, who had a striking resemblance to her, almost like a clone. He couldn't take his eyes off this young beauty. Isabella noticed the woman too. She froze once she saw the woman. The woman looked up from her book and saw Jack and Isabella.  
  
"Isabella?!" the woman called. She dropped her book and ran over to the pirates. Isabella stared in amazement at the woman.  
  
"Roxanne?!" Isabella dropped Jack's arm and threw her arms around the woman. Jack was totally confused by this point. Who was this Roxanne person? Why did she look so like Isabella? How did Isabella know her? Why hadn't he heard about her before? It was time to sort things out.  
  
"I don't mean t' sound rude, but who the hell are you?" Jack asked Roxanne.  
  
"I'm Isabella's older sister, Roxanne von Tassel." Roxanne introduced herself. Well, that answers a few questions, Jack thought.  
  
"Ah, and _why_ haven't I 'eard about 'er before?" Jack asked, facing Isabella.  
  
"Because I thought she was dead." Isabella answered honestly. Now Jack was confused all over again.  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"There was a fire at our house here years ago." Isabella explained. "I managed t' get meself out, but Roxanne was still in the house once I was outside. I tried t' go back, but the firemen wouldn't let me. They went in and got her out, but when they brought her outside, they said they couldn't find a heartbeat. They took her away, and I would've followed, but I knew in me heart she was dead, or if she wasn't, she was in such pain that there was no reason to let her live. So I left. All of this happened a few days before you and I met, Jack. That's why I never mentioned it. I was to devastated."  
  
"Wait, you lived here?" Jack asked, still trying to sort everything out.  
  
"Before I met you, yes. I lived here with Roxanne, but once our house burned down and I thought Roxanne was dead, I left for Tortuga on the_ Phantom_." Isabella explained. "I had heard of it before from my father, seeing as he was a pirate himself. I found some old maps of his and followed them to Tortuga." Things were a lot less confusing now. Jack had all the information he had been searching for now, and, seeing as he felt he could trust Roxanne, decided to strike up friendly conversation.  
  
"So, Roxanne. Does this town have a bar or pub or some place where ye can get rum?"  
  
"Yea, there's an Irish place on the next street if yer interested." Roxanne replied.  
  
"Well in _that_ case. . .I say we all head over there and have drinks on me." Jack said as he headed off in the direction of the bar. Isabella rolled her eyes and Roxanne laughed, but they followed Jack nonetheless. To make travel quicker, Roxanne led the two pirates down a back alley that lead directly to the bar. There was a large sign with green lettering that read:  
_**  
O'Shea's Irish Bar and Restaurant**_  
  
"Has every alcoholic drink under the sun, and whatever crazy concoction you can think up yerself." Roxanne said, reading Jack's mind. He had been wondering what kind of alcohol an Irish place would sell, but with the knowledge he's just acquired, he strolled inside. The main bar was dimly lit with candles and the air smelled of cigarette smoke and alcohol. A red-headed man stood behind the bar and, upon realizing who was in the bar, offered drinks.  
  
"G'day to ye Captain Sparrow. Might I interest ye in a pint of rum?" The man asked.  
  
"How'd ye know me name?" Jack wondered.  
  
"Oh, I 'eard stories 'bout ye Captain. And Captain Isabella von Tassel. I've 'eard stories 'bout ye as well."  
  
"Well, I'd like to take ye up on that offer of rum, and whatever these ladies want, let 'em have. It's on me." Jack replied. The man, who introduced himself as Josh O'Shea, poured some whiskey and rum for the three people and listened to Jack tell stories as he grew ever more intoxicated.  
  
After about thirty minutes, you couldn't decipher what it was Jack was saying with his speech so impaired by the alcohol. Isabella and Roxanne had been drinking a lot of water between shots of whiskey, so they weren't intoxicated. Jack, on the other hand, passed out after about 40 minutes in the bar.  
  
"Well, seein' as he's passed out, drinks are on _me_." Isabella said, pulling some gold coins from her pocket and placing them on the bar. Josh took them, smiled at the two women, and watched as they carried the unconscious Jack Sparrow out the door. With Roxanne's help, the two women managed to get Jack all the way back to the docks, on board the _Pearl_ and into his bed.  
  
"How long d'ye think 'till he wakes up?" Roxanne asked as they sat on Jack's couch.  
  
"Oh, it could be anywhere from a few hours t' sometime tomorrow." Isabella replied. Both girls smiled to each other as they looked over to the bed where Jack still lay unconscious. It was no surprise to Isabella that Jack had gotten himself drunk, and, after telling her sister all about Jack, Roxanne found it normal too.  
  
**Author's Note: I know that Josh was a very stereotypical Irishman, I mean, a last name of O'Shea and red hair? Forgive me! Please R&R! - Depp's Girl**


	11. Onwards To Barbados

**Chapter 11: Onwards to Barbados**  
  
At sunrise the next morning, Jack began to stir. Isabella and Roxanne had fallen asleep on the couch, one at each end, and were still asleep when Jack got up. He sat up, stretched, and looked around. He saw the sleeping figures of his girlfriend and of her sister Roxanne on the couch. God, I have an awful headache, Jack thought. Why do I always have t' drink so much? Jack slowly rose from his bed and crossed to the couch. He bent over Isabella and gently shook her.  
  
"Isabella, hon. Wake up." Jack whispered to the sleeping woman. That's when he noticed that they were moving. _Huh. Ana must've lifted anchor_. Jack thought. Isabella began to stir and Jack was brought out of his thoughts. Isabella's gorgeous eyes opened and looked sleepily up at her boyfriend.  
  
"Jack?" Isabella said quietly. "What time is it?"  
  
"I have no idea. I just woke up meself." Jack replied. "All I know is, we're in me cabin on the _Pearl_ an' we're movin'." Isabella slowly sat up and met Jack's lips with her own. She kissed him good-morning and he kissed her back. Isabella pulled away and gently shook her sister.  
Roxanne opened one eye and stared up at her sister.  
  
"What is it Izzy?" Roxanne asked, closing her eye again and making herself comfortable once again.  
  
"Time fer you t' get up." Isabella replied to her sister. "Come on." Isabella took hold of her sister's arm and began to pull her into a sitting position. Roxanne had other ideas. She went limp and when her sister had pulled her upright, the second she let go of her sister's arm, Roxanne fell over again. This continued for about three minutes before Isabella yanked her sister up and onto her feet and the dragged her over to a basin and dunked her head into the freezing cold water.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Roxanne screamed, her scream slightly muffled due to the fact that she was somewhat underwater. "COLD WATER!!!"  
  
"Yea, no kidding." Isabella replied, tossing her sister a towel. "Now come on." After her sister dried off, she followed her sister and Jack out onto the deck. The sun by this time had risen and, upon looking at the sundial on the deck, Isabella realized it was 8:30 in the morning. It was a warm, cloudless day with a low breeze, perfect sailing weather. Jack had made his way up to the helm and had taken over from Anamaria. Roxanne swung over to the_ Phantom_ and Isabella went up the stairs to her boyfriend's side.  
  
"Hey Jack?" "Mmh?"  
  
"Where are we goin'?"  
  
"Barbados." Jack replied, looking out to sea. "And from there, Brazil." Isabella couldn't wait until they reached the Galapagos. It was a place she had wanted to go see for years. Jack was eager to get there too, but for a different reason. Jack and Isabella had been together ever since Jack was 15 and Isabella was 14. He was now approaching his 24th birthday and had decided he was going to marry Isabella. Once they reached the Galapagos, Jack promised himself that he would propose to her with a gorgeous emerald ring that he had found on the Isla de Muerta, and if she accepted, he would have one the crew members perform the ceremony either that night or the next night on the beach. They would then spend their honeymoon sailing back to Tortuga by way of Indonesia, Madagascar, Africa, Brazil and Aruba. Jack had made up his mind. The thoughts of returning to Tortuga and starting a family had returned to his mind several times and he decided the last time they had that it was what he wanted to do. They didn't have to leave the sea and piracy behind, they would raise their children on the ships like they had been.  
  
"Jack?" Jack snapped back into the real world.  
  
"Aye?" Jack turned and looked down into Isabella's emerald-green eyes.  
  
"What are ye thinkin' about?" Isabella inquired after her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh, nothin'." Jack lied. "Jus' about how nice it'll be t' see the Galapagos." Isabella seemed to believe him because she didn't say another word on the subject. Instead, she put her arm around Jack's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Jack slid his arm round his soon-to-be-fianc's waist and rested his head on top of hers. As they continued to sail for Barbados, Jack got lost in thought again, this time about an adventure he and Isabella had been on three years previous……  
  
**FLASHBACK……**  
_Jack and Isabella are sailing in pursuit of a large Spanish vessel that has kidnapped young Prince Alfonso of Spain. 20-year-old Isabella is standing on the deck of the Phantom, the wind blowing her hair out behind her like a banner. 21-year-old Jack is standing at the helm of the Pearl, staying parallel with his girlfriend's ship. His first mate, Barbossa, is at his side.  
  
"Do ye think we'll catch 'em soon, Cap'n?" Barbossa asks._  
_  
"Without a doubt." Jack replies. "An' when we do, those Spanish scum'll wish they 'ad never been born." Jack and Barbossa laugh. The two pirate vessels close in on the Spanish ship that has dropped anchor in a harbor. The Jolly Roger is raised up onto the mast and catches the wind instantly. The Pearl and the Phantom glide into the harbor, one on each side of the Spanish ship. The young prince can been seen tied up to the main mast, a terrified look in his dark eyes. Isabella swings on board the Spanish vessel from the Phantom along with her first mate Kristen. Jack swings on board accompanied by his first mate Barbossa. The four pirates stand warily on the deserted deck of the Spanish ship.  
  
"It's to quiet," Isabella whispers to Jack. Jack nods in agreement as Isabella tiptoes over to the young prince. She draws a knife from its sheath on her belt and the boy screams. Isabella quickly throws her hand over the boy's mouth to muffle his cry. Jack, Kristen and Barbossa look around wildly to see if anyone heard. Silence.  
  
"It's alright." Isabella whispers to the boy. "I'm here t' save ye." The prince nods and Isabella removes her hand from his mouth. She begins sawing at the ropes that are binding the prince when suddenly, there's a sword at her neck.  
  
"¿Apenas qué usted le piensa está haciendo a von Tassel?" _(translation: Just what do you think you are doing von Tassel?)_ a man's voice asks in Spanish. It's the man who's sword is at Isabella's neck. Luckily, Isabella is fluent in Spanish and so can understand the man and respond.  
_  
_"Estoy tomando a príncipe de nuevo a España y no hay nada usted o su equipo puede hacer para pararme."_ (translation: I am taking the prince back to Spain and there is nothing you or your crew can do to stop me.)_ Jack and Barbossa are very confused seeing as they don't know Spanish, but Kristen does and translates.  
  
"Realmente. ¿Y supongo que usted y los otros tres van a tomar en mí y mi equipo entero y a derrotarnos?" _(translation: Really. And I suppose that you and the other three are going to take on me and my entire crew and defeat us?)_ the man, who happens to be the first mate asks.  
_  
_"No absolutamente. Más tienen gusto de los cuatro de nosotros más el equipo del fantasma de la medianoche y el equipo de la perla negra."_ (translation: Not quite. More like the four of us plus the crew of the _Midnight Phantom_ and the crew of the _Black Pearl_.) _Isabella replies.  
  
"We'll see about that." the Spanish pirate replies, in perfect English. Isabella is shocked.  
  
"You speak English?"  
  
"Indeed I do." the pirate replies. "And now, you must die." Just as the captain is about to slit Isabella's throat, Jack runs his sword through the man's back and out his stomach. He draws the blade back toward himself and the pirate falls to the deck, dead. By this point, Isabella has freed Alfonso.  
  
"Kristen! Get him back to the Phantom!" Isabella yells to her first mate. Kristen rushes forward and picks the young prince up in her arms and carries him back to the Phantom……_  
  
**PRESENT……**  
Jack snapped back to reality and noticed the sun setting. Isabella was still standing next to him, her head on his shoulder. Jack lifted his head and looked down at Isabella to discover that she had dozed off.  
  
"Anamaria!" Jack called quietly down to his first mate. Ana looked up at her captain and then climbed the stairs to his side.  
  
"Aye?" she whispered upon arrival.  
  
"Can ye take the helm fer the night?" Jack asked. "I'm gonna take Isabella down t' me cabin an' I'm gonna get some sleep meself."  
  
"Of course Jack, ye deserve all the sleep ye can get." Ana replied. Jack scooped Isabella up into his strong arms and carried her down the stairs to the main deck and then down to his cabin. He removed her boots, sword, pistol, and took her hair from its braids, then put her down carefully on his bed. He then changed into different pants and slid into bed shirtless and barefooted. He leaned over and kissed Isabella's lips gently and then, pulling the covers over the both of them, dozed off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Author's Note: Weeee!! Writing in Spanish was fun! In reality, I actually do not speak Spanish, but I do speak German as a second language. My native language is English, seeing as I live here in Saint Louis, Missouri, but I take German through my school. Anyway, hope ye enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry it took me so long to update!! I had a terrible case of writer's block! Please R&R!! Thanx! - Depp's Girl**


	12. The Necklace

**The Necklace**  
  
A week later, the _Pearl_ and the _Phantom_ sailed into harbor in Barbados. Both ships anchored a few yards offshore and sent longboats to shore to stock up on any supplies and to give the crew members a chance to stretch their legs on dry land. Isabella wanted to see the island so she hopped into a longboat, took to the oars, and rowed to shore. The island was teeming with people from all around the world. Since Isabella was fluent in English, Spanish, German, Portuguese, French, and Italian, she understood many of the conversations on the busy streets.  
  
As she was strolling down the main street of the little town with Kristen at her side, Isabella's eyes were drawn to a jewelry shop window display. She slowly began making her way towards the shop door when someone grabbed her arm. Isabella whipped around and drew her sword as she went and came nose to nose with Kristen, whom she had forgotten was with her.  
  
"I'm unarmed!" Kristen exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry Kristen." Isabella replied, sheathing her sword. "Ye startled me." The frightened look in Kristen's eyes vanished.  
  
"We should prolly get back t' the ship." Kristen said. "We've been gone two hours."  
  
"Oh Jack can wait a few minutes longer," Isabella replied. "Besides, I see a necklace with my name on it." With that, Isabella strolled causally into the jewelry shop and began browsing. Apparently, she wasn't the first pirate who had ever set foot in the shop because the shop owner didn't seem to care that there was a woman dressed in pirate garb with a sharp sword and loaded pistol at her waist. Isabella had been talking to herself in Italian and it just happened that the shop owner was Italian and had overheard her.  
  
"Posso aiutarlo a mancare?" _**(translation: Can I help you miss?)**_ the shop owner asked in Italian.  
  
"Sì, quanto è quel necklace dello zaffiro nella finestra?"_** (translation: Yes, how much is that sapphire necklace in the window?)**_ Isabella asked. The man slid around from behind the counter and headed for the front window display. He gently picked up the necklace in question and carried it over to the pirate.  
  
"Questo necklace?" _**(translation: This necklace?)**_ the shop owner asked.  
  
"Sì." _**(translation: Yes)**_  
  
"È di 500.000 dollari." **_(translation: It is $500,000)_** the man replied.  
  
"Fatto dall'oro giallo più fine e più puro nel mondo. Il pendente è uno zaffiro puro di 14 karat trovato a destra qui in Barbados." **_(translation: Made from the finest and purest yellow gold in the world. The pendant is a 14 karat pure sapphire found right here in Barbados.)_** Isabella marveled at the necklace and asked to try it on. The man nodded and clasped the necklace around the pirate's neck. Isabella fell even more in love with the splendid necklace and decided to buy it.  
  
"Detti questo necklace siete di 500.000 dollari, sì?" **_(translation: You said this necklace is 500,000 dollars, yes?)_** Isabella inquired.  
  
"Effettivamente." **_(translation: Indeed I did.)_** Isabella fished out five gold coins, each worth $100,000 from her pocket and placed them on the counter.  
  
"Avete una scatola che potrei metterlo dentro più successivamente? I'm che va portarlo per ora." **_(translation: Do you have a box I could put it in later? I'm going to wear it for now.)_** Isabella inquired.  
  
"Naturalmente. Qui andate." **_(translation: Of course. Here you go.)_** the shop owner handed Isabella a small wooden box.  
  
"Grazie molto." **_(translation: Thank you very much)_**  
  
"Siete la maggior parte del benvenuto."** _(translation: You are most welcome.)_** the man replied with a smile. Isabella pocketed the box and took her leave. Jack was waiting outside.  
  
"Oh, hey Jack." Isabella said smiling. She walked over to him and kissed him.  
  
"What were ye up to?" Jack inquired.  
  
"Oh, nothin'. Jus' buyin' me a new necklace." Isabella replied, showing off the gorgeous piece of jewelry.  
  
"Wow, beautiful." Jack replied in awe. "How much was it?"  
  
"$500,000." Isabella replied as if she had gotten it at the dollar store.  
  
"Where'd ye get that kind of money?"  
  
"Inheritance." Jack had forgotten about that. Isabella's mother, Rosa Romano **(author: Rosa Romano is the name of my late great-grandmother. I never met her, but I have heard many a tale of her beauty and have seen a picture of her with my own eyes.)** had been a very wealthy Italian woman who fell in love with a pirate, Isabella's father Ryan von Tassel, when she met him in the Bahamas. Upon her parents' death, Isabella inherited her father's ship, the _Phantom_, and her mother's enormous fortune. That fortune was hidden away in a room deep near the heart of the Isla de Muerta, far away from the main room where the other treasure was kept.  
  
"Well, now that ye've done yer shoppin', what say we return t' the docks an' head out?" Jack asked. Isabella smiled and nodded. Jack put his arm around her waist and the two pirates made their way to the docks.  
  
A few hours later, Jack was once again standing at the _Pearl's_ helm. Only this time, Isabella was at the helm of the _Phantom_ instead of at his side. Jack soon found himself lost in thought once again……  
  
**FLASHBACK……**  
  
_Jack, Isabella, Barbossa, and Kristen are on the deck of the Spanish vessel surrounded by armed Spaniards. The four pirates stand in a close circle back-to-back, swords drawn. There has already been bloodshed and the dead pirates lay scattered about the deck. Both crews of the Pearl and Phantom have been taken back to their ships and locked in their own brigs. Now, only the two pirate captains and their first mates remain.  
  
"Give it up von Tassel." the Spanish captain says from the quarter deck. "You don't stand a chance."  
  
"Oh really. Well, ye may 'ave us outnumbered 10 to 1, but that's never stopped me before." Isabella replies confidently.  
  
"You could just surrender, hand the prince over to me and be safely on your way you realize." the captain retorts.  
  
"Isabella von Tassel NEVER surrenders." Isabella replies with fire in her emerald eyes. With that, the Spaniards attack. The four pirates fight bravely. Jack sustains a terrible gash on his left arm, but ignores the pain and continues to fight. Soon, all of the Spaniards are dead except the captain. Isabella holds the captain at gunpoint while Barbossa disarms him and binds his hands.  
  
Upon returning to the ships, Jack and Barbossa free their crew from the brig. Isabella and Kristen release their crew and throw the Spanish captain in the brig. As the two ships sail back to Spain, Isabella appears in Jack's cabin and sees the gash on his arm. She takes a wet rag and wipes away the dried blood on his arm. She then removes her scarlet bandana from her black hair and ties it as a bandage over the wound.  
  
"Thanks love." Jack says, smiling to his girlfriend. It's late in the evening by this time, so the two captains retreat to Jack's bed. They lay in bed talking about this and that until Isabella falls asleep in Jack's arms……  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Author's Note: Alrighty! Chapter 12 is done! Hope you enjoyed yer little Italian lesson. I would continue writing, but the Houston Astros are playing the Atlanta Braves in baseball right now (10/11/04), so I'm off to watch the game. GO BRAVES!! LOL. Please R&R! -Depp's Girl**


	13. Unexpected News

**Unexpected News**  
  
Three weeks later, the _Pearl _and the_ Phantom_ pulled into harbor in the coastal town of Cunai in Brazil. Isabella hadn't been feeling well for a few days, so she went on shore and sought out the local doctor.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack was busy pouring over maps in his study. He was trying to calculate the exact amount of time it would take to reach the Galapagos from the port they were anchored at. _Well, if we continue sailin' at the speed we are now, it'll prolly take us 10-11 months…_Jack pondered. _An' then t' get 'round the world…_he looked at another map. _Prolly a year and a half, maybe two._ Jack's mind was flying as he thought about the Galapagos. He had already asked Will if he'd perform the marriage ceremony, and, despite the fact Will knew nothing about how to preach the ceremony, he agreed. Jack kept the ring he was going to propose with in a box and hidden on a shelf behind a framed black and white photo of Isabella.  
  
A few hours later, Isabella returned to the _Pearl_. Jack was still in his cabin, so Isabella sought him out there. She knocked on the cherry wood French doors and waited.  
  
"It's open!" Jack's voice called from deep within. Isabella opened both doors and walked into her boyfriend's cabin, shutting the doors once again behind her. Jack was at his desk, his back to Isabella, so Isabella slowly made her way to Jack's side. He was deep in thought about something, so Isabella stood patiently at his side, waiting for Jack to acknowledge her presence.  
"Oh, Izzy." Jack said upon realizing it was his girlfriend. "Sorry. Had I known it was you, I wouldn't 'ave kept ye waitin'."  
  
"It's alright love." Isabella replied. "I didn't want t' disturb ye." Jack slid his chair back from his desk and Isabella took it as her cue to sit on her boyfriend's lap. So she did.  
  
"Feelin' better?" Jack inquired after Isabella.  
  
"A bit, yea," Isabella replied. "I'm really tired though."  
  
"Do ye wanna lie down?" Jack asked, shifting his weight slightly as if about to stand. "We can relax on the couch if ye want." Isabella nodded and rose to her feet. Jack stood as well and the two pirates made their way over to the couch. Jack made himself comfortable, then pulled Isabella down to his side. He sensed something was wrong, but decided not to ask, just in case Isabella didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Mmh?"  
  
"Do ye remember back at the beginnin' of this voyage, when ye were thinkin' 'bout the future we may someday have?" Jack did remember, but was curious as to why Isabella had brought it up. Hadn't they decided that they weren't going to start a family despite the fact that Jack was going to propose once they reached the Galapagos?  
  
"Aye…" _Where's this going…_Jack thought. _What's Isabella hidin' from me?_  
  
"Well, umm Jack…"Isabella began. "This is kinda hard fer me t' tell ye, but…" Isabella knew she couldn't hid the truth from Jack any longer. They were going to have to face the reality of the situation sooner or later.  
  
"Go on." Jack said after a moment's silence. Isabella took a deep breath, turned and looked Jack squared in the eyes. Just as Isabella was about to tell Jack, there was a shout from on deck.  
_  
"Sail HO!"_ A wave of relief swept over Isabella. Jack rose from the couch and helped Isabella to her feet as well. Whatever it was that Isabella was going to tell Jack was just going to have to wait. The _Pearl_ had lifted anchor when Isabella had boarded and was once again in the open ocean when Jack and Isabella appeared on deck. Jack grabbed his spyglass and headed for the bow, Isabella at his side.  
  
"That's interesting…" Jack mused to himself. "That's very interesting."  
  
"What is love?" Isabella asked. Jack handed her the spyglass and she looked through it.  
  
"That, m'dear, is a merchant ship sailing from India." Jack informed Isabella as she looked out at the ship off the _Pearl's_ starboard bow. "Loaded with silk, spices, an' jewels from the East Indies is my guess."  
  
"Where d'ye suppose they're goin'?" Isabella asked.  
  
"Prolly England." Jack replied. "At least, that's prolly where they're _hopin'_ t' reach."  
  
"Why hopin'?"  
  
"Because they're not exactly gonna make it with the two fastest ships in the Caribbean on their tail." Jack replied with a smile. Isabella met Jack's eyes and smiled as well. She returned the spyglass to Jack and headed over to the _Phantom_ to make ready for the attack. Both ships flew the colors of England until they got extremely close to the other ship. That's when they saw the Spanish flag flying on the other ship. They were gaining fast on the merchant ship and Jack saw the ship's name on the stern: _Spanish Rose_.  
  
"Huh, I was wrong." Jack said to Will who stood at his side. "They're goin' t' Spain, not England. Oh well. They wont make it t' Spain either." Will laughed with Jack and the two returned to the helm. Elizabeth came on deck from her cabin.  
  
"What's going on up here?" Elizabeth inquired.  
  
"Spanish merchant ship." Will replied. "We're gonna take any cargo she may be carrying."  
  
"And what kind of cargo might that be?"  
  
"Silk, spices, jewels, gold, need I go on?" Jack replied. Elizabeth smiled and returned to her cabin. Over on the_ Phantom_, Isabella had noticed that it was a Spanish vessel as well. It didn't make a difference whether it was Spanish or British, but after examining the ship more closely, Isabella saw how gorgeous the ship was and decided that they should take her as a prize. It'll help build up the fleet. Isabella thought. She turned the helm over to Kristen and boarded the _Pearl_.  
  
"Jack!" Jack took his eyes off the merchant ship and they landed on Isabella on deck below him.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"We shouldn't sink that ship! She looks fast and strong. Make a good addition t' the fleet." Isabella informed Jack. "Not t' mention, she's downright beautiful." Jack told Will to keep the _Pearl_ steady on course and followed Isabella to the bow. He looked through his spyglass again at the ship and saw what Isabella was talking about. The _Spanish Rose_ was indeed a beautiful ship that appeared to be very fast. Naturally, no ship could compare to the _Pearl _or the _Phantom_ in speed, but they could still be fast and as a pirate, speed always came in handy.  
  
"Alright, we'll take 'er a prize." Jack finally said. Isabella nodded and followed Jack back to the helm. The _Pearl_ was almost on top of the Spanish vessel when the Jolly Roger was finally raised into the air. The Spaniards on board were caught completely off guard, just what Jack had wanted. The disorganized Spaniards didn't stand a chance against the two most feared pirate captains in the world, but that didn't sop their determination. The grapples were thrown from both the _Pearl_ and the _Phantom_ over to the _Rose_ and Jack, Isabella, and their crews boarded. The Spaniards on board didn't speak any English, but that was no problem for Isabella. The Spaniards didn't put up much of a fight. Jack and his crew had them tied so they couldn't move in no time. Isabella then began explaining everything to the Spaniards in Spanish while Jack, the _Pearl's_ crew and her own crew removed all of the cargo from the Spanish ship's hold.  
  
"¡Hey! ¿Qué se está encendiendo aquí? ¿Quiénes son usted?" _**(translation: Hey! What is going on here? Who are you?)**_ one of the sailors asked.  
  
"Soy capitán Isabella von Tassel y su nave y todas sus mercancías ahora son mina." **_(translation: I am Captain Isabella von Tassel and your ship and all of its goods are now mine.)_** Isabella replied in perfect Spanish. The sailors were all amazed that the Caribbean pirate captain could speak their language so well.  
  
"¿Es usted un español?" **_(translation: Are you a Spaniard?)_** the same sailor asked.  
  
"No, soy pirata del Caribe."**_ (translation: No, I am a pirate from the Caribbean)_** Isabella replied.  
  
"¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?" **_(translation: What is to become of us?)_** another sailor asked.  
  
"Bien, su nave es la mía, como dije antes, y le dejarán al dado en alguno uncharted la isla." **_(translation: Well, your ship is mine, like I said before, and you will be left to die on some uncharted island.)_** Isabella replied with a smile. Sure enough, when the_ Pearl_, _Phantom_ and _Rose _arrived at a desert island, all anchors were dropped and the Spaniards were shoved overboard and forced to swim over to the island not far away.  
  
"¡Maldígale Isabella von Tassel!" **_(translation: Curse you Isabella von Tassel!)_** the captain (**author: or should I say, _former_ captain**) of the _Spanish Rose_ yelled.  
  
"¡Ése es_ capitán_ Isabella von Tassel a usted!"**_ (translation: That's Captain Isabella von Tassel to you!)_** Isabella replied. The three ships weighed anchor and sailed off.  
  
The _Spanish Rose_, like Jack had predicted, had been loaded with chests of gold, silk, spices, jewels, and many other wonderful things from the East Indies. Isabella had inspected the entire ship and was very pleased that she was now a pirate vessel. She swung back over to the _Phantom_ and went over to Kristen.  
  
"Kristen, someone needs t' be captain of our new ship. What say you to the task?" Isabella asked her first mate. For the time being, Isabella's second mate, Ellen, was at the helm of the _Spanish Rose_, but Isabella knew the ship needed a proper captain. Kristen jumped at the opportunity.  
  
"Ye mean, the_ Rose_ would be _my_ ship?" Kristen asked.  
  
"Aye, she'll be yers if ye accept the captaincy." Isabella replied. "What say you?"  
  
"AYE!" Kristen exclaimed. Isabella laughed and hugged her first mate, who was now captain, and watched as she swung over to the new ship. Ellen, her second mate, returned to the _Phantom_ and stood next to her captain.  
  
"Ellen, tell the crew that once we reach our next port that 1/3 of my crew along with 1/3 of Jack's crew will become the crew of the _Spanish Rose_." Isabella told her second mate. Ellen nodded and headed for the lower deck. Isabella remained at the helm, but then remembered that she still had to talk to Jack.  
  
After about ten minutes, Ellen reappeared on deck. Isabella called her up and told her to keep the_ Phantom_ steady on course while she went and talked to Jack. Ellen nodded and took the helm while Isabella swung over to the _Pearl_.  
  
"Jack! I need t' 'ave a word with ye!" Isabella called up to the pirate who stood at the helm above her.  
  
"Alright! Anamaria! I need ye t' take the helm fer me." Jack replied. Ana hurried up to Jack's side and took the helm from her captain. Jack descended the stairs to stand before Isabella and followed her to his cabin.  
  
"Now, what were ye gonna tell me earlier, love?" Jack inquired once the doors were shut.  
  
"Well, erm…ye may wanna sit down before I say anything." Isabella replied. Jack shrugged and sat down on the edge of his bed. Isabella made herself comfortable beside him and looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Jack…I'm pregnant."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Author's Note: How many of you saw that coming? Hopefully not many of you are raising yer hands! How's Jack gonna take the news? Please R&R! Thanks!! -Depp's Girl**


	14. Mrs Jack Sparrow

**Chapter 14: Mrs. Jack Sparrow**  
  
"Yer _what_?" Jack couldn't believe his ears. Had he heard her correctly? Did she just say she was pregnant?  
  
"Jack?" Isabella asked when a long silence fell over the cabin. "Hon, talk t' me." Jack stared at Isabella in disbelief. _No, she couldn't possibly 'ave said what I think she said._ Jack thought.  
  
"Jack, say somethin'. Yer scarin' me."  
  
"Oh my god." was all he could manage.  
  
"We can't continue on to the Galapagos Islands. We 'ave t' return 'ome t' Tortuga." Isabella said. Jack nodded, still unable to speak from the shock of the news. Isabella kissed Jack's forehead and rose to leave.  
  
"Izzy?" Jack called weakly. Isabella was halfway to the door when she turned around and faced her boyfriend.  
  
"Aye?" Jack slowly got up from his bed and walked over to the shelf where the ring was hidden. He knew he had to marry her and there was no better time than the present. He grabbed the ring box, pocketed it, and led Isabella out onto the deck.  
  
"WILL!" Jack yelled, his voice cracking as he did so it sounded more like a wail than an order. Will arrived at his friend's side in seconds.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Assemble the crew." Jack said, his voice steadier than it had been moments before. Will looked at him confused.  
  
"But I thought we were gonna do this in the Gala…"  
  
"We're not goin' t' the Galapagos. We're goin' t' Tortuga." Will didn't argue and assembled the crew on deck. The anchors of all three ships were dropped and the crews hopped into longboats and rowed to a nearby island a few yards away. Isabella was totally confused as to why she was being taken to a deserted island.  
  
"Jack, where are we goin'?" Isabella inquired.  
  
"T' that island love." Jack replied, rowing.  
  
"I can see that, but _why_ are we goin' t' the island?"  
  
"Ye'll see." The longboats made landfall on the beach and the pirates climbed out. Once all the boats were secure, they headed up the beach to the edge of the palm trees. Jack turned to Isabella and looked deep into her emerald eyes.  
  
"Isabella, I was gonna do this when we reached the Galapagos, but since we're goin' back 'ome with ye in yer current state, I've decided t' do it now." Jack said. He got down on his right knee, removed the ring box from his pocket and opened it, revealing the gorgeous yellow gold ring set with diamond studs and a beautiful emerald that matched Isabella's eyes in the center surrounded by diamonds in the shape of a tear drop. Jack had found it on their last visit to the Isla de Muerta and had kept it hidden ever since. Isabella gasped, wide-eyed, as Jack popped the question.  
  
"Will ye marry me?" Isabella nearly fainted. She looked down into Jack's deep, piercing brown eyes and tears sprang into her own.  
  
"YES!" Jack rose to his feet and led her over to Will, who did his best to perform the ceremony correctly. Elizabeth put a wreath of wildflowers on Isabella's head as she stood at Jack's side. Jack slid the beautiful ring onto Isabella's tan and slender finger and it caught the sunlight and sparkled radiantly. Will finished the ceremony by pronouncing them man and wife and concluding with the traditional 'you may kiss the bride.' Isabella wrapped her tan arms around Jack's neck and kissed him passionately, tears falling from her eyes. A cheer rang out from the crowd of pirates around them and as the two captains separated, they threw their heads back and laughed.  
  
"How long 'ave ye been plannin' this Jack?" Isabella inquired, laughter still in her voice.  
  
"A while, couldn't tell ye how long exactly." Jack replied, smiling. The pirates returned to the long boats and rowed back to the three waiting ships. But they didn't stay aboard long. The sun was setting and a few members of Jack's crew brought out guitars and accordions and others brought out food and rum and wine. The_ Pearl's_ crew, the_ Phantom's_ crew, and the _Rose's_ crew all returned to the island with their captains, built a huge bonfire, and had an enormous party.  
  
"I'd like to propose a toast!" Will announced once the fire was lit and everyone had settled down. He raised his goblet of wine into the air. "To the long life and good health of Captain and Mrs. Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"Hail Jack and Isabella!" the pirates yelled as one, lifting their goblets high. The goblets were knocked together and everyone tucked in to eat and drink. After dinner, the music started up. Isabella grabbed her bamboo flute that she had carved herself, rose from where she was sitting, and began playing her flute as she danced around the fire. Kristen, Elizabeth, Anamaria, and Ellen all joined Isabella in dancing and sang the shanties that were being played as they danced. Eventually, Jack was up and dancing and singing with the women around the fire, for once not drunk off his ass.  
  
After many long hours, the first rays of dawn began to appear on the horizon. All of the pirates had passed out, but the women, Will, and surprisingly Jack, were all awake and sober. Jack was sitting on the beach, arm around Isabella and the two of them watched the sun rise.  
  
"So, were ye surprised that I proposed?" Jack asked, breaking the peaceful silence that had fallen over the campsite.  
  
"Hell yea." Isabella replied. "I thought since we decided not t' start a family, ye wouldn't marry me."  
  
"Well, looks like our plans got a bit turned around." Jack replied.  
  
"Yea, the doctor I saw predicted a girl." Isabella informed her new husband. "So we're gonna 'ave t' think of a name eventually."  
  
"_Eventually_ bein' the key word." Jack replied. Isabella smiled and leaned back into Jack's arms as the sun rose ever higher into the Atlantic sky.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Author's Note: Alright! They're finally married! I realize the chapter was short, but I hand-wrote it first and its a lot longer hand-written! Anyway, despite its shortness, I hope ye liked it anyway! Please R&R!! Thanks a bunch! - Depp's Girl **


	15. Tortuga Bound

**Chapter 15: Tortuga Bound**  
  
_**Author's note:** I'd just like to take this time to thank my ever faithful friend and reviewer **G.emini S.hadow**. She has reviewed on every chapter I think on all of my stories and always has something nice to say in her reviews. Thank you girlie!! (big hug and a HUGE Jack Sparrow poster to G.emini S.hadow) Well, now that I've had my moment, on with the story!! Depp's Girl_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A month later, Jack's fleet was sailing into harbor in Aruba. Isabella had made Jack stop there so she could tell her sister Roxanne about the wedding and her pregnancy. She had already the crews of all three ships and they had had _another_ party in the unborn child's honor. Isabella had stopped drinking so much when she found out she was pregnant for her child's health. As the ships pulled into harbor, a crowd gathered on the docks, curious as to why the pirates were back so early. Among the people in the crowd was Roxanne von Tassel. Isabella made her way down the _Phantom's _gangplank and met up with Jack on the docks.  
  
"Isabella!" a voice called from the crowd. Isabella searched for the owned of the voice and saw her sister making her way over.  
  
"Roxanne. Jus' the pirate I was lookin' fer." Isabella said smiling. She released Jack's arm and embraced her sister in a big hug.  
  
"Why are ye back so soon?" Roxanne inquired, curiosity dancing in her eyes.  
  
"Well…I found out I'm pregnant, then Jack asked me t' marry 'im, so I'm now Isabella Sparrow an' expectin' a girl." Isabella replied, showing her sister the emerald ring on her finger. Isabella had looked through the goods they had gotten from the_ Rose_ and had found a yellow gold ring with a ruby in the center and had given it to Jack as a wedding ring. Roxanne could see the ruby catch the sunlight as Jack shifted his weight and saw that her sister wasn't lying. Roxanne screamed in excitement as she studied her sister's ring and then threw her arms around her sister and hugged her.  
  
"This is incredible!"  
  
"An' that means yer gonna be an aunt when this is all said and done." Isabella reminded her sister.  
  
"I know it!" Roxanne was beaming with pride almost as much as her sister and new brother-in-law. Roxanne invited the newlyweds to spend the night at her house and they accepted. Roxanne lived in a pretty but simple ranch-style house on the edge of town on the beach. Jack and Isabella's room had a spectacular view of the ocean and had a little deck to sit on to watch the tides and the sun rise and set. There were two white wicker chairs on the deck and while Isabella helped Roxanne in the kitchen with dinner, Jack sat out on the little deck and enjoyed the evening.  
  
The next morning, the fleet was Tortuga bound. Roxanne had packed her trunk the previous night and was sailing on the _Phantom _with her sister. She wanted to be with Isabella when she went into labor, some 8 months away, so she decided to go to Tortuga when the fleet left. Now, strong winds and a calm sea were the conditions that were driving the fleet home. Roxanne appeared on deck around noon and went up to the helm where her sister stood, steering the _Phantom_ for Tortuga.  
  
"Hey Izzy?"  
  
"Mmh?"  
  
"Ye never told me how ye acquired that new ship." Roxanne pointed out. With that said, Isabella smiled and launched into the story. Over on the _Pearl_, Jack was once again lost in a memory……  
  
**FLASHBACK……**  
_The Pearl and the Phantom arrive in harbor in La Coruña Spain. The king is on the docks along with the queen and they anxiously await the knowledge of their son's fate. The young Isabella appears at the top of the Phantom's gangplank with the young prince in her arms, smiling. A cheer rises from the crowd as Isabella makes her way onto the docks where she meets up with Jack. The two pirates, one still carrying the young prince, make their way through the crowd to the end of a long red carpet that leads to the king and queen. Isabella puts Alfonso down and he runs into his mother's arms_.  
  
_"Señorita Isabella." **(translation: Miss Isabella)** the king begins. Isabella grows nervous as all eyes land on her. "Come here please." Isabella slowly releases Jack's arm and walks down the carpet to the king.  
  
"Yes yer Majesty?" Isabella's eyes stare at the ground. She shifts her weight from one foot to the other nervously.  
  
"You have rescued my son and have returned him to me. And for that, I owe you something…" Before the king can continue, the Spanish captain is brought forward by Kristen as a prisoner and held at gun point.  
  
"Ah, a prisoner."  
  
"Aye sir. This is the captain of the Spanish vessel that kidnapped yer son." Isabella informs the king, her eyes now resting on him. The king looks into Isabella's gorgeous eyes and has his guards take the prisoner. He then unsheathes a beautiful sword. It has a pure silver blade and a pure golden hilt studded with rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and diamonds that glittered in the afternoon sun. Engraved on the blade was a beautiful poem in Spanish:  
_  
_Mayo la subida del camino para satisfacerle, puede el viento estar siempre en su parte posteriora. Mayo el brillo caliente sobre su cara, la caída del sol de las lluvias suave sobre sus campos y, hasta que satisfacemos otra vez, puede asimiento del dios usted en la palma de su mano._  
  
**_(translation: May the road rise to meet you, may the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face, the rains fall soft upon your fields and, until we meet again, may God hold you in the palm of his hand.)_**  
  
_Isabella accepts the beautiful blade and receives a kiss on the forehead from the king himself. She blushes furiously and thanks the king from the bottom of her heart. She rises to her feet and turns and walks back down the carpet to Jack, sword in hand. The two pirates bow to the royal family and turn and make their way back to their ships. Once on board the Phantom, the ships begin to pull out of the harbor to cheers of "Viva Isabella!" Isabella smiles and goes to her cabin where she mounts the magnificent sword on the wall over her fireplace……_  
  
**PRESENT……**  
Jack climbed up into the rigging to the Main Royal Yard while Anamaria stood at the helm. He looked over to the _Phantom _and saw Isabella lying in her hammock in the Main Royal Yard and reading a book. He smiled to himself and straddled the beam he was standing on and leaned back against the mainmast, enjoying the breeze and view.  
  
"Ahoy there Jack!" a woman's voice called. Jack's eyes were closed and he didn't bother opening them to find out who had yelled.  
  
"Ahoy Izzy!" Jack called back, eyes still closed. "Lovely weather we're havin' today."  
  
"Indeed." Isabella agreed. "Couldn't ask fer better weather." Jack finally opened his eyes and looked across the way to Isabella. She was sitting up in her hammock that was gently rocking in the wind and looking over at him.  
  
"I can't wait t' get 'ome." Isabella said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Yea, neither can I." Jack replied with a nod. "It'll be nice t' be back in Tortuga." Jack loved being out at sea, he always had. But there came a time when it was nice to have firm ground underfoot. But then Jack remembered. Once they got home, they weren't going to be doing any hard-core fighting, if any fighting at all, for 8 months. _It's a sacrifice I'll just have t' make_. Jack concluded. _Cause I'm not jus' gonna leave Isabella 'ome while I sail and pillage and plunder and raid_. It was going to be hard to be off the _Pearl _for that long, but it would be worth it. Jack and Isabella remained in the rigging of their ships conversing over the water with one another until the first dog watch of the evening began. Jack rose to his feet and, keeping his balance, took hold of a nearby rope and swung down to the deck below.  
  
"Hey Jack." Jack turned and faced the _Phantom _where he caught Isabella's eye.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Care t' join me fer dinner? I'm cookin'." Isabella offered.  
  
"With you cookin', wild mustangs couldn't stop me from joinin' ye." Jack replied with a smile. Isabella returned the smile, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"It'll be ready in 20 minutes." Isabella informed her husband. Jack nodded and she disappeared below deck to prepare their meal. Jack turned and headed for his cabin.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Jack returned to the main deck and ventured over to the port railing where he grabbed a rope, hopped up onto the railing and swung over to the _Phantom_. Upon landing on the deck, he was met by the heavenly aroma of an Italian dinner that only Isabella could prepare. Jack closed his eyes and followed his nose to the beautiful dining room where Isabella was waiting with the food on the table.  
  
"I was startin' t' wonder how long it would take fer ye t' smell the food." Isabella said with a laugh. Jack's gorgeous eyes opened slowly and fixed on Isabella. She smiled and made her way around the table and into his arms. He kissed her and she kissed him back, arms wrapped tight around his neck.  
  
"You ready t' eat?" Isabella asked, staring up into Jack's deep chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Hell yea." Isabella pulled out of Jack's arms and moved back to her chair. She sat down and Jack took a spot across the table from her. Then they dished out food and began to eat. There was spaghetti with homemade meatballs and sauce, a Caesar salad complete with dressing, a fruit plate consisting of grapes, watermelon, kiwi, apples, oranges, bananas, and strawberries, toasted ravioli with tomato sauce (homemade naturally), and an incredible red wine. Isabella's cooking was the best in the Caribbean in Jack's opinion. Her mother had been a very wealthy Italian and had passed down the family recipes to Isabella. Midway through the meal, Isabella struck up conversation.  
  
"How's the food, Jack?"  
  
"Incredibile il mio caro. Magnifico"**_ (translation: Incredible my dear. Magnificent.)_** Jack replied in Italian. He spoke English, French, and Italian fluently and had been working on Spanish at one point in his life, but had discontinued his study at some time. So Jack was trilingual while Isabella was multi-lingual, knowing a total of six languages.  
  
"Grazie molto Jack." **_(translation: Thank you very much Jack.)_** Isabella replied in Italian. Dinner continued with conversation in Italian until midnight. Then, Jack helped Isabella clear the table and joined her in her cabin where they fell asleep in each other's arms in Isabella's canopy bed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Author's Note: Alright! The flashback story has _finally_ been finished and now we know the history behind the magnificent sword in Isabella's cabin. Hope ye liked this chapter! Please R&R!! Thanx a bunch! - Depp's Girl**


	16. Home Again

**Chapter 16: Home Again**

After another week of sailing, the island of Tortuga loomed into view. Everyone was relieved to finally see home so they broke into song, singing "_A Pirate's Life For Me_" while Isabella played on her bamboo flute. After the third chorus of the song, Isabella decided to start packing. Leaving the helm to Kristen, Isabella went down to her cabin to begin packing things away in her trunk. There was a soft knock at her cabin door and Isabella called out.

"It's open!" She heard the door slide open and turned around to face her sister. "Somethin' wrong, Roxanne?" Isabella inquired of her sister.

"No, not at all." Roxanne replied with a smile. "Just came down t' see how ye were an' what ye were up to."

"Jus' packin' up my stuff." Isabella said. She turned back to her work and Roxanne moved to her sister's side to help out. The sisters worked to straighten up around the cabin and pack up Isabella's things and told stories as they did.

After a few hours, everything was packed and tidied up. The pirate captain and her sister made their way up to the main deck of the _Phantom_. Upon arriving on deck, the pirates realized that they were almost in the harbor. Isabella quickly returned to the helm and took it from Kristen, who went below deck to pack her own things. With her sister at her side, Isabella steered the ship into the harbor of Tortuga.

Apparently, word traveled fast in the Caribbean, for when the three pirate ships pulled into harbor, a large group of pirates stood awaiting Jack and Isabella on the docks. The three ships tied off to the docks and the crews disembarked. The captains of the three ships (Jack, Isabella and Kristen) disembarked carrying their trunks and met up on the docks. A cheer rose from the crowd as the pirates arrived on the docks. Isabella smiled as she met up with Jack, Kristen and her sister. Jack put his trunk down and swept Isabella off her feet into his arms.

"Isabella's got a ring!" someone in the crowd yelled. Isabella laughed and nodded.

"Aye, I do. An' I'm happy t' say, I'm now Isabella Sparrow!" Isabella replied. Another cheer rang out and the pirate captains all laughed. Their trunks were carried up to their houses by pirates from the crowd. As everyone walked through the center of town, pirates called out from windows and doorways to welcome the pirates home.

Once Jack and Isabella arrived at the foot of the plateau where Isabella's house sat, they took their trunks from the people who had brought them up from the docks and carried them up to the house. After storing their trunks in Isabella's bedroom, Isabella went to the kitchen to fix some lunch and Jack went to the hammock outside that was strung between two palm trees to catch a nap before eating. As Jack settled in for his nap, a smile spread across his face. He was home.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ Hey guys! Sorry that was such a freakin' short chapter! Kinda disappointing since I haven't updated in forever, but I hope ye can forgive me! I've been incredibly busy lately, but I'm hopefully gonna be able to update more often now! As always, reviews are always welcome-Depp's Girl**


	17. Return to the Sea

**Chapter 17: Return to the Sea**  
_**  
Author's Note:** Alrighty! I know I haven't been consistent here with my updating of this story, but I've been suffering terrible writer's block of late! I know that I'm jumping way into the future here, but I think that this story needs to end soon, so work with me here! See ya at the end of the chapter! -Depp's Girl_

* * *

Nine months later, Isabella woke up in the middle of the night. Her back was hurting her something fierce and lately, she had been finding it harder and harder to sleep. She looked out of her bedroom window and figured it was around 2:30 in the morning.

"Damn it. I need t' sleep!" Isabella muttered to herself. The baby kicked and Isabella winced slightly. She slowly rose to her feet, one hand on her very large stomach, and decided to go for a walk outside.

"Izzy?" Jack's voice called quietly in the darkness. Isabella stopped in her tracks. She hadn't meant to wake Jack.

"Yea?"

"What are ye doin' up?" Isabella turned and faced her husband.

"Can't sleep." Isabella replied. "But don't let me keep ye up." Jack slid out of bed and put an arm around his wife's not-so-slender waist.

"Where were ye off to?" Jack inquired.

"Just goin' fer a walk outside." Isabella replied. "Get back t' sleep."

"Not tired." Jack replied stubbornly. Isabella rolled her eyes. She knew there was no ordering Jack around. He was stubborn as a rock and proud of it. _Hopefully this baby wont beas stubborn as her father_, Isabella thought.

"Fine. Ye can join me if ye want." Isabella said finally. The two pirates made their way through the house and reached the front door. Jack handed Isabella her coat and pulled his on. They headed out the door into the very early morning. From the top of the plateau, the pirates could see the entirety of Tortuga, asleep except for the drunks who were still out, and the harbor. The waves gently rolled in from the open sea and the ships rode the small swell on their anchors. Isabella longed to be out on the ocean as much as Jack.

"Hey Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"What d'ye say t' weighin' anchor later today and goin' somewhere?"

"_What_? With you in yer state? Are ye _crazy_?" Jack replied.

"No, 'm not crazy." Isabella replied casually. "I just miss the sea."

"I do too." Jack said. "But I don't wanna put ye in danger." Isabella knew that Jack meant it when he said he didn't want her in danger, but she also knew that he wanted to be back out on the sea as much as she did.

"Thanks fer yer concern." Isabella said. "But we've been 'ere on land fer nine fuckin' months! If I spend one more day 'ere, I think I'll go sane." Jack laughed at the joke. He, along with quite a few other pirates, considered Isabella to be insane, so instead of saying she'd go _insane_ since to so many people she was already insane, she made the joke of saying she'd go _sane_.

"I'm serious!" Isabella continued. "One more day on this island an' I_ swear_ I'll get me sanity back." Jack laughed again.

"Fine. We'll go." Jack replied, a hint of laughter still in his voice. "But only if Kristen an' Ana come too an' only if we don't take the _Phantom_. I want ye on my ship." Jack drove a hard bargain, but Isabella wanted to go so bad, she was willing to do anything.

"Deal." she replied. Jack smiled and the baby kicked again. Isabella winced slightly again and decided that they should go back inside. Jack followed his wife back inside the ranch house and into their bedroom.

"Gonna try t' get some sleep?" Jack inquired, sitting down on his side of the bed.

"Yea. Doubt it's gonna happen, but 's worth tryin'." Isabella replied. Jack smiled and nodded. He lay down and Isabella, very slowly, did the same. After a few restless moments, she finally fell back into a peaceful sleep.

A few hours later, Jack gently shook Isabella awake.

"Let's go, love. Ana, Kristen, an' some o' the crew are already preparin' the _Pearl_." Isabella carefully rolled over and met Jack's eyes.

"Ok. 'm comin'." Isabella replied through a yawn. She slid out of bed, changed her clothes, and found her trunk already packed at the foot of the bed. She figured Jack had packed it earlier and reminded herself to thank him. She heard a knock at the front door and heard Jack open it. Isabella stuck her head out of her bedroom door and looked down the hall. There stood Anamaria and Kristen in the front hall.

"Hey guys." Isabella called. "What are ye doin' 'ere?"

"We've come t' get yer trunk." Ana replied. "Yer in no state t' carry it yerself." Isabella rolled her eyes in protest, but otherwise didn't argue. Her two friends walked down the hall and entered her room. They grabbed Isabella's trunk and carried it for the front door, Isabella at their heels. Jack's trunk was already on board, so once Ana and Kristen were outside with Isabella's trunk, Jack locked up the house. Then, arm-in-arm with his wife, Jack followed Ana and Kristen down the plateau and through the winding streets of Tortuga to the docks. There sat the _Pearl_ and her crew was busily making last-minute preparations for the ship to sail. Ana and Kristen hiked up the gangplank and headed for Jack's cabin.

When Jack and Isabella arrived on deck, the crew stood at attention. Jack dismissed them and headed for the helm.

"Alright ye dogs!" Jack yelled once he and Isabella had reached the helm. "Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! We set a course fer Aruba!" The crew scrambled to obey their captain's orders, and in seconds, the infamous pirate ship was sailing out of the harbor. Jack had decided to go and stay with Isabella's sister, who had been staying in Tortuga but had to return to Aruba three months later, for the remainder of Isabella's pregnancy and Isabella didn't care where the hell they were going, she just wanted to leave Tortuga. The sea had been calling her for nine long months and she was finally returning to it.

The sun was rising as the _Black Pearl_ slipped silently out of the lagoon and into the Caribbean Sea. A slight breeze picked up and Isabella inhaled deeply, eyes closed, savoring the smells of the open sea. Around noon, Isabella was still on deck at Jack's side. They were still two day's journey to Aruba, but it didn't matter to Isabella. Isabella realized how hungry she was and decided to go down to the galley to get some food. She told Jack where she was going, but the second she moved to go, a sharp pain exploded in Isabella's stomach.

"Shit!" Isabella cursed loudly. Jack looked at her worried. Kristen, who was below on the quarter deck, rushed up to her captain's side.

"What's wrong Isabella?" Kristen inquired.

"I think my water just broke and I'm having contractions." Isabella replied. Kristen yelled for Anamaria and the two pirates took Isabella down to Jack's cabin. Jack called for Gibbs to take the helm and raced after the women. In his cabin, Jack found Isabella on the couch on an old blanket in, God forbid, a nightgown, with Ana and Kristen at her side. Unfortunately for Jack, Ana shooed Jack out of his own cabin and told him that she would fetch him later. Before he could argue, Ana shut and locked the door. From the other side of the door, Jack heard Isabella scream in pain and he wanted so badly to break down the door to be with her, but he stopped himself and returned to the deck.

Eight hours later, Jack was sitting on the main deck playing checkers with Gibbs and was winning when Kristen came on deck. Jack didn't notice at first, but when a large shadow fell over the checker board, he looked up.

"Kristen!" Jack exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. "How's Isabella?"

"She's fine, Jack." Kristen replied calmly. Her eyes were dancing with excitement, however and Jack picked up on it instantly.

"And…?" Kristen smiled at Jack's eagerness to hear the news.

"Yer the father of a beautiful, healthy, baby girl, Cap'n Sparrow." Kristen replied, smiling. Jack threw his arms around Kristen's neck, laughing. He was so happy, he near _kissed _her.

"When can I see 'er?" Jack inquired, releasing Kristen.

"Whenever ye like." Kristen replied. Without hesitation, Jack raced for his cabin. He arrived to find the door shut, but unlocked. He caught his breath and slowly opened the door. Inside the cabin on the couch lay a very exhausted Isabella with a small bundle in her arms.

"Jack." Isabella whispered upon seeing her husband in the threshold of the cabin door. "Come an' see yer daughter." Jack quietly walked over to Isabella and looked into her arms. There, lying asleep wrapped in warm blankets, was a gorgeous baby girl. She had the loveliest tanned skin and a small amount of caramel-colored hair.

"Oh my god." Jack whispered. "She looks like an angel."

"I know it." Isabella replied, nodding. "An' that's why I took the liberty of namin' 'er Angel." Jack met Isabella's eyes and smiled.

"The perfect name." he said.

"Ye should see 'er eyes." Isabella said. "They're like mine." Jack smiled at the idea. Isabella yawned and sighed. Jack looked at her and realized how weak she looked. In only a few short moments, Isabella had gone from the strong, healthy pirate Jack had fallen in love with years ago to a pale, weak, almost sickly looking woman. Even her gorgeous eyes had lost a lot of their usual spark.

"Are ye feelin' alright, love?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine." Isabella replied, trying to bring the spark back to her eyes with a smile. "Just tired is all." Jack had a feeling that wasn't all, but he let it go. Jack settled himself at Isabella's feet and after a few moments of silence, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Weeee! Angel's born! But despite all of the happiness, what if Jack's hunch about Isabella's health is correct? Is she lying to Jack or is she really only exhausted? Reviews are welcome! Sorry'bout the cursing but I rated thisPG-13 for a reason!- Depp's Girl_


	18. We're Losing Her

**Chapter 18 - We're Losing Her**  
Two days later, Jack woke up. He yawned, stretched and gazed up at Isabella. She was asleep and his baby daughter was still sleeping in her mother's arms. Isabella still looked terribly weak and it seemed her breathing was shallower than normal. Jack slowly got up and carefully shook Isabella awake.

"Izzy? Wake up sweetie." Isabella's green eyes fluttered open and Jack could see how dull and cloudy they looked.

"Jack? What is it?" Isabella whispered. Then, she started to cough. Her coughing shook her body violently and baby Angel woke up and whimpered, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I'm getting Ana." Jack said. "You look terrible."

"Jack, no." Isabella whispered. "Don't. I'm okay, really." She started coughing again and Jack saw a tiny drop of blood appear at the corner of his wife's mouth. Without another word, Jack left the cabin in search of Anamaria. Up on deck, Jack found her coiling rope on the stairs leading up to the helm.

"Ana, I need you in my cabin. Now." Jack said as he approached.

"What's the matter, cap'n?"

"Never mind questions now, I'll tell you as we walk." Ana dropped her rope and followed Jack towards his cabin. In the hallway, Jack spoke again.

"Isabella's sick, I can see it." Jack began. "She's pale, there's no light in her eyes, and she's coughing blood."

"Blood?" Ana asked, shocked.

"Aye, blood." The two pirates turned a corner and heard a shrill cry coming from Jack's cabin. Both Anamaria and Jack sprinted for the cabin and flew through the French doors. Inside, they found Isabella unconscious on the floor and baby Angel screaming and crying uncontrollably on the floor next to her mother. Anamaria raced forward and scooped up the baby into her arms while Jack flew to Isabella's side.

"She's unconscious but still breathing." Jack informed Ana.

"Hopefully we can reach Aruba soon." Anamaria said. Jack nodded. Suddenly, there was a loud cry from the deck.

"LAND AHOY!" Jack and Anamaria looked at each other, then Ana raced to the main deck, Angel still in her arms.

"Gibbs! Is it Aruba?" Ana asked as she ran up the stairs to the helm.

"Aye. What are ye doin' with Angel?"

"Long story. We have to get to Aruba and fast. Hoist all sails. I want this ship sailing at maximum speed!" Gibbs didn't ask any questions. He called out the orders and in moments, all sails were unfurled and caught the wind. Ana felt the ship pick up a great deal of speed and raced back down to Jack's cabin.

"We've spotted Aruba." Anamaria informed Jack when she entered the cabin. Jack was supporting Isabella's upper body on his lap and had been wiping her face with a cool, damp cloth.

"We picked up speed?"

"Aye. We're sailing at max speed." Anamaria placed Angel in her cradle and went to Jack. "As soon as we make landfall, I'll rush to the nearest doctor."

"Thanks Ana." Jack replied. He leaned forward and kissed her briefly on the lips.

Ten minutes later, the _Black Pearl_ docked at Aruba. True to her word, Anamaria raced ashore and sought out the local doctor. She and the doctor flew back to the _Pearl_ and into Jack's cabin.

"What seems to be the trouble?" the doctor inquired, studying Jack with the unconscious Isabella still on his lap.

"She's terribly sick, sir." Jack replied.

"Any history of illness?"

"No, sir."

"She 'ad a baby two days ago." Anamaria put in. The doctor nodded.

"Well, what has she been doing since she gave birth?"

"She's been confined t' the couch." Jack replied. "She's been very pale an' weak an' 'as barely eaten or slept."

"And recently?"

"Well, I woke 'er up this morning an' 'er eyes were dull an' cloudy. Then when she talked, she started coughin' terribly an' then I noticed blood at the corner of 'er mouth. I raced t' get me first mate who got you, an' when we returned, she was unconscious an' me daughter was cryin' at 'er side."

"How is the child?"

"She's fine." Ana replied. "I've been nursin' an' carin' fer her since the birth." The doctor nodded again.

"Well, I think I need to get her to the hospital here on shore." Jack and Anamaria both nodded and helped carry Isabella to the hospital. On their way down the gangplank, Kristen called to Anamaria.

"Ana! What's happening?"

"Never you mind right now, Kristen." Ana replied. "Just go an' take care of Angel. I'll explain everything when Jack an' I get back." Kristen tried to get more information out of Anamaria, but the pirate wouldn't listen, so Kristen gave up and went to care for Angel.

At the hospital, Jack and Ana sat in the waiting room. Actually, Ana was the one sitting, Jack was pacing nervously across the floor.

"Jack, stop pacing." Ana said. "It's not helping." Jack growled in his throat, but stopped. At that moment, the door flew open and there stood Roxanne. Her hair was wild and she was out of breath.

"Jack!" Roxanne panted, collapsing on a bamboo chair. "I 'eard from Kristen that somethin' was wrong with my sister an' that she's here."

"Ye 'eard right." was Jack's only reply.

"Well, what's the matter?"

"We don't know yet." Ana replied. "The doctor's examining her now."

"I knew I shouldn't' 'ave left you guys." Roxanne said. "I knew I should've stayed to 'elp with the baby."

"The baby's fine, Roxanne." Ana informed her friend. "Ye 'ave a beautiful niece."

"What's 'er name?"

"Angel."

"Beautiful." At that moment, the doctor walked out into the waiting room. Jack, Anamaria and Roxanne all crowded towards the doctor.

"How is she?" Jack inquired. The doctor hesitated for a moment, then sighed.

"We're losing her."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in forever and a day it seems! I've never been busier with school. I guess that's what happens when you're a junior in high school! Anyways, I worked really hard on this chapter, so please R&R! Thanks! - Depp's Girl_


	19. Don't Say GoodBye

**Chapter 19 - Don't Say Good-Bye**  
Jack's heart dropped. He was in shock. Had he heard the doctor correctly? Was Isabella really dying?

"I'm sorry." the doctor said. "We've done all we can."

"How long?" Jack whispered.

"An hour. Maybe." Jack nearly collapsed. "You can see her if you want." The doctor led Jack, Anamaria and Roxanne back to Isabella's room and opened the door. Jack looked inside and saw his once strong and healthy wife now lying on a bed appearing inches from death. Jack slowly walked up to Isabella's side and looked down at her. Tears sprang into his eyes and he fell to his knees, sobbing.

"Jack?" someone whispered. Jack looked up and saw Isabella looking down at him.

"Izzy?" Jack whispered in return. "Yer awake?"

"Yeah. Barely." Jack rose to his feet and sat on the edge of the bed. Isabella took Jack's hand in her own and held it.

"Jack, I know this is hard for you." Isabella said. "It's hard for me too. I didn't want it to end like this."

"Izzy, don't talk like that." Jack interrupted. "Yer gonna be fine. Ye'll be outta here an' back on the _Pearl_ with me in no time"

"Liar." Isabella replied with a weak smile. "The doctor already told me. Now, I don't have much time and there's so much that needs to be said…" Jack's eyes started to tear up and Isabella reached a shaky hand up to his face to wipe them away.

"First, know that I love you so much Jack. You are my world, my protector, my friend, and I know I've helped you through so much and you've helped me as well. But I can't be there to help you fight anymore. I've been fighting a losing battle for months now. Ever since I first found out I was pregnant, I've been fighting to stay alive. I knew a long time ago that I was sick, but I never knew what with. I knew I had to fight to live so that Angel could survive and I did. I fought to keep her alive. But now, the fight's over for me." Jack's tears were falling more freely now and they were landing on Isabella's shirt.

"Don't say that." Jack whispered. "Don't say good-bye."

"Shh." Isabella said. Her breath was becoming very shallow and Jack realized that he was about to lose her forever. He tightened his grip on Isabella's hand.

"Jack." Isabella gasped. "Take care of Angel. Love her…Protect her…Cherish her…Raise her right." She started to cough and blood dripped from her mouth onto her shirt. Jack reached out and wiped it away from her mouth.

"Remember Jack. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you. Forever." And with those words, her grip on Jack's hand went slack and Captain Isabella Sparrow closed her eyes for the last time.

"NO!" Jack screamed. "Isabella! Wake up! Please don't leave me like this!" Jack shook Isabella, trying to wake her, but to no avail. She was gone. Jack took Isabella's limp body up into his arms and started sobbing uncontrollably. Anamaria and Roxanne, who had been standing near the door the whole time, went to Jack's side and sat with him, crying. The three pirates cried and cried over the death of Isabella until finally the doctor came in.

"Shall I return her body to your ship?" Jack nodded and wiped is eyes with his sleeve. The doctor picked up Isabella's limp body and followed Jack, Anamaria and Roxanne out to the _Black Pearl_.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** And so passes Captain Isabella Sparrow. I must say that I was crying as I wrote this and I still have a lump in my throat.Please R&R! Thanks! - Depp's Girl_


	20. And So Passes Captain Isabella Sparrow

**Chapter 20 - And So Passes Captain Isabella Sparrow**  
Jack led the solemn procession back to the docks. The entire crew of the _Black Pearl_ was standing on the main deck of the ship, looking down on the approaching group. They saw Jack's head bowed, Roxanne and Anamaria crying and a doctor carrying something under a white sheet.

"Jack?" Kristen asked. Jack looked up at Kristen and the female pirate saw the tears spilling from Jack's usually brave and strong eyes.

"Is she…?" Jack nodded. "Oh no." Kristen's eyes filled with tears as she watched the doctor bring up the object covered by a white sheet. Kristen instantly realized what it was. Isabella's body. The rest of the crew knew it too and they shed silent tears as the _Pearl_ moved out to sea once again.

The ship was completely silent except for the occasional creak of a board and the movement of the sails. Once the _Pearl_ was about thirty minutes out to sea, the crew dropped anchor and all filed onto the main deck for Isabella's funeral service.

"Lads an' ladies, we gather here t'day t' say goodbye to a true friend an' leader. Captain Isabella Sparrow." Jack began. Isabella was lying on a plank, dressed in her off-white peasant top, black pants, black boots, hair French braided as usual with her sword and pistol at her waist. Her hands were folded on her chest with a single red rose in between them.

"She was more than a pirate. She was a captain, a loyal an' trusted friend, a mother, a sister, a wife. She will forever be remembered as one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean as well as one of the most infamous pirate captains of all time. She will also be remembered fer bein' a carin' an' compassionate leader, who never overlooked the needs of others an' put the needs of others before her own. Although she is not on Earth t' witness her daughter's first steps or hear her first words, I know that Isabella is smilin' down on all of us right now an' is keepin' watch over all of us. May the Lord bless you an' keep you, Isabella Sparrow. My wife, my friend, my dearest love. Amen."

"Amen." was all anyone could manage. With tears streaming down their faces, Jack and Roxanne lifted the plank bearing Isabella's body and carried it to the starboard side of the ship. A cannonball was chained to her feet so as to make sure that the body would sink and then she was dumped overboard with a loud _SPLASH!  
_  
"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails!" Jack yelled out, his voice cracking.

"Where do we sail to, cap'n?" Anamaria asked. Jack hesitated for a moment, then answered.

"The Galapagos Islands." With that, a course was set for the Galapagos once again and Jack headed below deck to his cabin.

* * *


End file.
